Affairs of the heart
by Pansy Huang
Summary: Kita membuat persahabatan saat aku belum membuka mataku. Bahkan kau memberikanku hidup kedua. Menyerahkan semua mimpimu . Aku berjanji memenuhi semua permintaan terakhirmu. Bukankah kita bersahabat? Sahabat akan menjaga janjinya bukan? Aku janji, Lu.. EXOFanFic KaiSoo/KaiLu/School Life Yaoi/Boys Love/Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle :**_

_**Affairs of the heart.**_

_**Written by**__** : **_

_Huang Pansy_

_**Cast :**_

_Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin__, EXO Member, Seohyun SNSD, Choi Siwon__._

_**Genre : **_

_Drama, Friendship, Angst._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_This story is belong to me. Tolong jangan membajak atau mengcopy._

_Hargai karya orang lain._

_EXO MEMBER, and other artists are belong to them selves and God__**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Cerita ini memuat tentang YAOI/Shounen Ai( Boys Love atau Boy x BoY ).**_

_**Jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita yang saya buat, silahkan tekan tombol Close dan tinggalkan situs ini tanpa komentar apapun. **_

_**Ini adalah Fan fiksi. Bukan cerita nyata.**_

_**Chapter pertama berisi sudut pandang dari Kyungsoo. Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi sudut pandang author**__**.**_

_**So, be a GOOD READER. No bashing.**_

_**Aku tak pernah mengenalmu, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahmu.**_

_**Kita membuat persahabatan saat aku belum membuka mataku.**_

_**Bahkan kau memberikanku hidup kedua. Menyerahkan semua mimpimu .**_

_**Aku berjanji memenuhi semua permintaan terakhirmu. Bukankah kita bersahabat? Sahabat akan menjaga janjinya **__**bu**__**kan?**_

_**Aku janji, Lu**__**..**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**[ Kyungsoo POV.]**_

Seperti kebanyakan remaja normal lainnya yang beranjak dewasa. Setidaknya ada sebuah persahabatan, ataupun ikatan-ikatan lain yang terjalin antara remaja. Perasaan saat bertemu dengan lawan jenis yang sebaya dengan penuh gairah muda. Aku selalu berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Menghabiskan waktu seharian di sekolah,berjalan-jalan ke mall sambil bergurau dengan teman sebaya, berbagi cerita tentang sesuatu yang disukai, bergosip, dan juga berkelahi. Tapi sayangnya, itu semua tak akan pernah aku rasakan. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan itu semua, seperti menonoton sebuah drama di tv.

Disinilah aku, Do Kyungsoo. Usiaku 16 tahun. Wajah yang manis, mata indah bulat penuh yang Tuhan ciptakan dan juga keluarga yang bisa di bilang terhormat dan berkecukupan di atas rata-rata. Di balik semua kesempurnaan itu aku mempunyai kekurangan. Aku hanya menghabiskan hidupku di dalam sangkar emas yang nyaman dan hangat, aku sebut itu sebagai "rumah" .

Sejak berusia 6 tahun aku sudah menjalani Home Schooling. Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk beranjak dari rumah dengan alasan kesehatanku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana atmosfer sebuah sekolah yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa tidak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain penghuni rumahku.

Aku mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir. Mukjizat jika aku bisa tumbuh besar dengan baik dengan kondisi seperti ini. Semua ini menyebabkan aku tidak bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang normal. Sedikit saja merasa lelah, atau memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat jantungku akan memompa lebih cepat dan terasa nyeri. Nafasku akan sesak, otot lengan kiriku seakan menegang dan aku akan collapse.

Aku sangat menyukai seni ketimbang pelajaran umum. Aku suka bernyanyi dan menari. Bernyanyi adalah prioritas utamaku, mengingat aku hampir mustahil untuk menari. Pernah aku berlatih untuk menari Popping dan Locking di kamarku yang penuh dengan cermin besar. Dengan bekal video instruktur tari, aku menari dengan baik dan indah, setidaknya itu bertahan hingga 10 – 12 menit sebelum aku mendapat serangan lagi di jantungku. Rasanya dunia mulai menyempit, saat jantungku mulai terasa terhimpit.

Aku belajar dengan baik bersama guru Home School ku, Seo Joo Hyun. Aku memanggilnya Seohyun noona. Dia gadis manis, muda, cantik, lembut, dan sederhana. Suaranya indah. Dia juga merupakan seorang guru seni vocal pada sebuah sekolah seni yang terbaik disini. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi salah satu muridnya, bukan hanya di rumahku tapi juga disana, di sekolah yang dia sering ceritakan padaku. St. Maria school of art.

Tapi mimpi itu terasa tidak mungkin ketika aku menyadari tubuhku mulai melemah. Pada usiaku yang ke 16 tahun 10 bulan, aku collapse setelah kelelahan bermain drum. Aku melampiaskan rasa kesalku pada drum yang berada di kamarku. Aku benci keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku ini namja, tapi mengapa terlihat lemah sekali. Aku tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadaku akibat lelah bermain drum. Aku terus menabuh drum itu hingga akhirnya aku tumbang. Para maid yang melihat aku pingsan dengan sigap menelepon ambulans, dan membawaku ke rumah sakit keluarga. Aku belum bangun lagi setelah pingsan, dan aku mendapati diriku di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma.

Dokter bilang hanya ada satu cara, donor jantung.

Keluargaku nampak putus asa. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin menemukan pendonor jantung. Saat koma, aku rasakan nafasku mulai bisa terhitung. Alat-alat rumah sakit membantuku untuk tetap hidup. Degup jantungku hampir tak bisa ku rasakan, aku mulai mati rasa. Aku merasa seolah-olah aku akan mati dengan cepat jika alat-alat itu terlepas dari badanku.

Sampai pada suatu sore yang hangat, ada seorang pemuda berhati malaikat yang mau menyerahkan jantungnya dengan suka rela kepadaku. Aku belum mengenalnya, bahkan aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

-oOo-

Seminggu setelah operasi pendonoran jantung, aku pun sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Rasa ngilu jahitan di luka operasiku seperti merobek dadaku. Aku meringis kesakitan, dengan sigap suster di sampingku menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Dan aku mulai tenang. Hanya perlu waktu sebentar bagiku untuk menyesuaikan jantung baruku ini. Degupannya lembut, menenangkan. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang baru. Tapi ada perasaan lain di hatiku, seperti perasaan bersalah dan rindu yang terlalu.

Keesokan harinya. Orang tuaku menceritakan kepadaku tentang pemuda manis pemilik jantung baruku ini. Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah pot kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berisikan bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih dan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau daun. Orang tuaku menyerahkan itu semua kepadaku, ibuku berkata pemuda itu tidak meninggalkan alamat atau penjelasan lainnya. Sehari sebelum operasi pemuda itu menitipkan itu semua kepada orang tuaku. Aku menanyakan, bagaimana rupa pemuda itu. Ibuku bilang, pemuda itu berwajah manis, dengan rambut brunette, dan kulit putih albino. Tapi pemuda itu kurang beruntung.

" Dia menggunakan kursi roda, karena kedua kakinya telah di amputasi. Tapi senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Maafkan ibu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin amplop itu jawaban dari semua rasa penasaranmu, bukalah. Itu milikmu." Sambung cerita Ibuku.

Aku terhenyak. Aku menyentuh perban di dadaku. Degupan jantung baruku ini sangat menenangkan. Perlahan aku tengok amplop hijau itu, aku buka perlahan. Sebelum aku mulai membaca, orang tuaku membiarkan aku sendiri dengan semua peninggalan pemuda itu.

Di dalam amplop itu ada dua lembar kertas yang harumnya seperti green tea. Lalu menyusul ada dua buah foto polaroid. Aku singkirkan foto polaroid itu dulu dibalik amplop. Lalu aku mulai membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

Setelah satu jam membaca surat manis itu. Air mataku lolos, aku mulai terisak. Bibirku bergetar, aku tak henti menggumamkan terima kasih, berharap sang penulis surat mendengarnya. Aku memeluk, mengecup, dan kembali menjelajahi tulisan manisnya, hingga suratnya basah karena air mataku.

" Terima kasih... terima kasih, aku akan memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji untukmu, apakah kau mendengarku dari sana _**Luhan**_? "

-oOo-

" Kau yakin akan masuk ke sekolah itu Kyungsoo? "

" Ne, Appa. Aku sangat yakin. "

Hanya itu percapakan yang terjadi di ruang makan pagi ini. Setelah ini aku akan bersiap menuju sekolah pertamaku, sebelumnya aku akan mengunjungi Luhan terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah dua minggu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, dan berarti sudah sebulan yang lalu operasi itu terjadi.

Selama dua minggu terakhir ini pula aku selalu datang ke makam Luhan. Aku membawakan sebuket mawar putih, bunga kesukaan Luhan. Aku berlutut lalu memulai pembicaraan di hadapan nisan Luhan. Mungkin orang-orang akan menatap aneh ketika melihatku berbicara dengan makam. Tapi inilah kami, kami bersahabat dalam diam dan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Aku bahkan tak segan mencium nisan Luhan. Berharap Luhan mendengar dan merasakan apa yang aku sampaikan.

" Lu, hari ini aku akan ke tempat itu, sekolah mu, dan sekolah pertamaku. Aku akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi Lu.. kau merindukannya bukan? A-aku .. sedikit gugup.."

Setelah beberapa ucapan ringan, aku memberi hormat kepada makam Luhan, lalu pamit menggendong ransel kecilku.

Ketika hendak melangkah meninggalkan makam Luhan, aku berpas-pasan dengan sesosok pemuda tinggi, dengan kulit pucat dan membawa sebuket mawar putih. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam mobil Appaku, ku tengok lagi pemuda tadi. Aku terperangah, pemuda tadi kini sedang berada di hadapan makam Luhan. Dalam hati aku bertanya, siapa dia? Dari ciri-cirinya, dia bukan seseorang yang Luhan ceritakan. Lalu siapa dia? aku berpikir mungkin dia salah satu kerabat Luhan.

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri. Mencari-cari jawaban atas rasa penasaranku, sedangkan mobil kami sudah melaju meninggalkan komplek pemakaman.

-oOo-

St. Maria School of Art.

Sekolah impanku, juga tempat dimana Luhan, pemuda manis itu menuntut ilmu. Dia sahabat baruku yang sudah tinggal di tempat yang indah bernama Surga. Aku sudah resmi diterima di sekolah ini, dan sudah mengenakan seragam resmi sekolah ini juga. Ku tatap lagi penampilanku sendiri dari bawah hingga dasi di kemejaku. Ini seragam sekolah pertamaku.

Orang tuaku sedikit khawatir mendengar perihal aku ingin bersekolah disana. Karena mereka tahu sekolah itu adalah asrama lelaki. Dan itu artinya aku akan jarang berada di rumah, jauh dari pengawasan kedua orang tuaku. Dan pada kenyataannya aku belum pulih benar setelah operasi pendonoran tersebut. Aku masih harus rutin meminum obat setiap 4 jam sekali, dan hanya boleh melakukan olah raga ringan.

Aku mantapkan langkahku menuju sebuah ruang kelas di lantai dua sekolah baruku. Di depanku ada seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan blues sederhana, namun manis. Dialah Seohyun Noona, guru Home Schooling ku. Dia juga merupakan salah satu guru seni vocal disini. Berkat dia juga aku mendapatkan jaringan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Tentunya dengan sebuah tes. Dan dia juga mengatur dimana kamarku dan dengan siapa teman sekamarku. Dia sangat mengenalku, mengingat aku sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 10 tahun belajar dengannya.

Aku terus mengekor di belakangnya dengan senyum mengembang, aku sangat gugup. Genggaman pada tali tasku menguat. Seperti apa rasanya sekolah, bertemu dengan teman sebaya, belajar dan bergurau bersama, aku terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Kusentuh dada kiriku, merasakan degupan jantung Luhan di dalamnya. Rasanya menenangkan. Aku bertanya dalam hati

' _Luhan, apa kau bersamaku? Kau merasakannya?'_

Langkah kami terhenti pada sebuah pintu. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Seohyun noona tersenyum padaku dan mengisyaratkan aku agar mengikutinya. Dia membukakan pintu kelas itu dan aku mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Tak lama Seohyun noona mempersilahkanku memperkenalkan diri.

Aku menghadap kearah mereka, belasan pasang mata yang menatap heran kearahku. Mataku menjelajahi isi ruangan ini. Aku tangkap sebuah wajah yang menatapku tajam, dan dalam. Wajahnya datar, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Kulitnya berwarna coklat karamel, begitu tampan walaupun wajahnya dingin seperti itu. Lalu dia membuang pandangannya kearah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

' _Itukah dia? '_

Batinku terus bergemuruh. Kusentuh lagi dada sebelah kiriku. Jantung Luhan berdegup semakin cepat, menyesakkan nafasku. Aku merasakan ada yang hangat disini, mengapa aku merasakan sangat rindu suasana ini. Aku juga sangat rindu pada wajah yang menatapku tadi. Dan juga merasa bersalah kepadanya.

" Kyungsoo, kau bisa memulainya? Tak perlu gugup ne? "

Ucapan Seohyun noona membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku segera membenarkan posisiku, lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk.

" Hai, namaku Do Kyungsoo, ini adalah sekolah pertamaku. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya. Kita berteman ya.."

Aku tidak mempersiapkan kata-kata khusus untuk pertemuan pertama ini. Aku berucap seadanya, dan tersenyum apabila ada yang tersenyum kepadaku.

" Nah para pangeran! Jadilah teman yang baik untuk Kyungsoo. Ini adalah sekolah pertamanya. Sebelumnya dia adalah murid Home Schooling-ku." Seohyun noona memegang kedua bahuku lalu menunjukkan tempat dudukku.

" Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk di depan Jongin." Ucap Seohyun noona mengantarkanku ke bangku di depan pemuda berwajah datar tadi.

' _Jongin ..' _

Aku duduk tepat di depannya, Ya Tuhan! Jantung Luhan makin tak terkendali. Aku seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Aku menekan dada kiri ku meresapi irama degupan jantung Luhan yang ada di tubuhku. Rasanya sesak, aku terlalu gugup.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seohyun noona khawatir dia masih membantuku untuk duduk di tempatku.

" Aku baik-baik saja Seongsangnim, aku bisa sendiri. " Jawabku seadanya. Terlihat sekali raut cemas di wajahnya.

" Kau masih bisa memanggilku Noona jika kau mau."

" Ah, Ne .." aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Kita mulai pelajarannya. Nah para pangeran manja, cepat keluarkan tugas kalian!" Seohyun noona lalu beranjak dari sampingku menuju kursinya.

Aku menoleh, ku tatap lagi dia yang ada di belakangku. Dia melihatku, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, berusaha ramah padanya. Tapi dia malah mengernyitkan keningnya lalu memutar matanya tak menghiraukanku. Aku tersenyum maklum, menghela nafas panjang.

Di samping bangku ku ada pemuda mungil, berwajah manis. Dia melambai kepadaku, tersenyum manis sekali. Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu tersenyum.

" Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kita berteman ya. Jangan sungkan bertanya " Seraya menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum, mata sipitnya seakan ikut tersenyum. Lucu sekali.

" Tentu saja, terima kasih Baekhyun. " aku menjawab sekenanya lalu balik tersenyum. Dia ramah sekali. Bahkan dia tak segan meminjamkan catatannya padaku. Aku jadi teringat Luhan.

' _Luhan, aku mendapat teman baru. Apa dia juga salah seorang dari temanmu? '_

-oOo-

Setelah jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai, satu-satu murid keluar dari ruangan kelasku. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang duduk di belakangku, Jongin. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang keluar kelas. Segera ku rapikan alat-alat tulisku ke dalam tas, sesaat aku melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandangku lucu. Aku menoleh kepadanya lalu tersenyum.

" Ada apa ? " tanyaku memandangnya yang beranjak menuju bangku ku.

" Ani! Mengapa kau memandanginya seperti itu Kyungsoo ? "

Pertanyaannya terlalu terus terang dan membuatku tercekat. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

" A-aku? memandang siapa?" Aku tergugup mendengar pertanyaannya, dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

" Aku melihatmu sedari tadi memandang Jongin seperti itu, ada apa ?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Baekhyun terlalu terus terang. Aku tersenyum kecil memandangnya. sepertinya aku ketahuan memandangi Jongin sedari tadi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir dia terlalu dingin. Apa dia selalu begitu? " aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa benar dia orangnya. Dia nampak tidak seperti yang Luhan ceritakan padaku.

" Yah, begitulah. Dia terus begitu setelah seseorang pergi.. dan dia juga berhenti menari sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dia adalah penari terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Jongin tidak seperti Kim Jongin yang dulu. Dia berubah. " Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sendu.

Hatiku sakit mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah terus menghantui hatiku. Begitu menderitakah dia tanpa Luhan? Begitu berartikah Luhan untuknya? Apa yang dia lakukan jika dia tahu aku adalah orang yang menyebabkan Luhan pergi jauh? Tapi tunggu. Aku teringat kata-kata Baekhyun ,

'_dan dia juga berhenti menari sejak tiga bulan lalu..'_

Dan Luhan baru saja meninggal sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tiga bulan? Apa yang terjadi dua sebulan sebelumnya? Luhan tidak pernah menyebutkan itu di suratnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terngiang di kepalaku, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadarkanku seraya memngajakku berkeliling sekolah ini dan juga mengantarku ke asrama. Dan kebetulan aku satu gedung asrama dengan Baekhyun.

Kami pun memulai tur perjalanan keliling sekolah besar ini.

Baekhyun sangat periang dan hangat. Aku langsung dekat dengannya. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil saat melewati ruangan demi ruangan di gedung sekolah ini. Suara bagus, lembut dan menyenangkan. Dia menjelaskan, di sekolah ini ada beberapa gedung.

Ada gedung utama sekolah yang berisi ruang-ruang kelas, aula, ruang loker siswa, perpustakaan, kantor guru, ruang administrasi, dan ruangan Kepala Sekolah beserta dewan yayasan sekolah.

Lalu di sebelahnya ada gedung yang di gunakan untuk praktikum, di dalamnya terdapat studio menari, studio vocal, studio alat-alat musik modern dan tradisional, studio drama, ruangan olahraga, kolam renang, dan yang paling menarik disinilah kafetarianya berada. Kantinnya bersih dan makanannya juga sehat. Aku suka tempat ini, dapurnya terbuka jadi kita bias melihat apa saja yang di masak para juru masak sekolah.

Lalu dua gedung terakhir terpisah oleh lapangan sepak bola. Itulah gedung asrama para siswa. Aku di tempatkan di gedung B. Gedung asrama A bertingkat 3 dihuni oleh para senior kelas 3, gedungnya lebih tenang dan lebih kecil dari gedung asrama kami. Mungkin hanya berisi murid-murid kelas 3 yang sedang focus untuk ujian akhir. Gedung asrama B lebih besar dan bertingkat 6, karena dihuni oleh kelas 1 dan 2.

Baekhyun membantuku membawa koper untuk naik ke lantai 3. Kami sengaja tidak menggunakan lift asarama, aku memintanya agar bisa berkeliling melewati lorong kamar gedung. Sampailah kami pada kamar bernomor 88-2.4. Baekhyun mengenyitkan keningnya saat aku berhenti di depan kamar tersebut.

" Kenapa berhenti? Kamar mu yang mana? " Tanyanya sambil menarik kembali koperku.

" Lihat, ini 88-2.4 bukan? Seohyun noona bilang ini kamarku. " jawabku sambil memperlihatkan kartu tanda kamar siswa kepada Baekhyun. Dia menatap tak percaya.

" Tidak mungkin? " Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mata sipitnya membulat, lalu dia memandang ku sendu.

" Sebaiknya kau minta kamar yang lain saja.."

" Eh ada apa? Memangnya kamar yang ini kenapa ? "

Aku semakin bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Dia seperti tidak mengiginkan aku masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Aku bertanya lagi, tapi Baekhyun masih sama. Dia masih terdiam.

" Sudah tidak apa. Yang ini juga bagus kok, ayo kita masuk. " aku tersenyum lalu menarik koper yang ada di tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kamarku.

Aroma kamar ini lembut sekali. Seperti aroma green tea. Degupan jantung Luhan lagi-lagi menghangat dan cepat. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dalam hatiku, seperti merindukan sesuatu.

Aku suka suasana kamar ini. Aku lihat di sisi sebelah kiri kamar sudah terisi oleh seseorang. Meja belajarnya penuh dengan buku dan sebuah pot kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berisikan bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih. Pot yang sama seperti yang diberikan Luhan padaku. Aku menghampiri meja tersebut, menjelajahi tiap sisi meja nakas tersebut.

Aku memandang kembali kearah ranjang yang sudah terisi itu. Ada sebuah boneka rusa lucu sekali dan lipatan bedcover rapih bernuansa hijau yang sangat serasi dengan seprai dan bantalnya.

" Kau akan membereskan barangmu sekarang? "

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat perhatianku beralih kepadanya sekarang. Aku mengangguk kepadanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sambil membungkuk. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu pamit keluar.

" Kalau kau perlu bantuan aku ada di kamar 91-2.4 "

Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Lalu aku mulai membereskan isi tasku. Aku susun buku-buku baruku di atas meja belajar, memajang foto orang tuaku, lalu aku meletakkan pot kecil pemberian Luhan. Aku hendak mengeluarkan isi koperku dan menyusun baju-bajuku, tapi tiba-tiba aku dengar pintu kamar tebuka dan muncul sesosok pemuda yang tidak asing. Wajah dingin dan mata yang tajam yang tadi memandangku kini kembali menatapku heran.

Dia Kim Jongin.

Dia terhenyak melihat meja kosong di seberang tempatnya sudah rapih dengan barang-barangku. Dia menatap ku tajam dan datar, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendengus sebal mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

" Kau .."

Dia menunjukku yang masih terpana akan pesonanya. Suara beratnya seperti mantra menyihirku hingga aku terpaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Jantung Luhan lagi-lagi berdegup lebih cepat. Sesak.

" Sedang apa kau di kamarku?

KELUAR! " …

_**TBC**_

_**PS : Aloha para readers :3 this is my first Yaoi fiction /**_

_** Tolong beri tanggapan positif yaa.. dan saya minta tolong untuk tidak mengcopy atau**_

_**membajak tulisan saya. Hargai karya orang lain.**_

_**For last, PLEASE REVIEW YAAAA ^^V**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tittle :_

_Affairs of The Heart_

_Written by : _

_Huang Pansy_

_Cast :_

_Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin, EXO Member, Seohyun SNSD, Choi Siwon, Wantanabe Mayu AKB48._

_Genre : _

_Drama, Friendship, Angst._

_Disclaimer :_

_This story is belong to me. Tolong jangan membajak atau mengcopy._

_Hargai karya orang lain._

_EXO MEMBER, and other artists are belong to them selves and God__._

_Warning :_

_Cerita ini memuat tentang YAOI/Shounen Ai( Boys Love atau Boy x Boy )._

_Jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita yang saya buat, silahkan tekan tombol Close dan tinggalkan situs ini tanpa komentar apapun. _

_Ini adalah Fan fiksi. Bukan cerita nyata._

_So, be a GOOD READER. No bashing._

_so! this is second Chapter, enjoy it!_

-oOo-

_**Flashback**_

" Dia menggunakan kursi roda, karena kedua kakinya telah di amputasi. Tapi senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Maafkan ibu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin amplop itu jawaban dari semua rasa penasaranmu, bukalah. Itu milikmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu orang tua Kyungsoo pamit keluar. Ruangan itu nampak hening setelah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendiri dengan peninggalan yang di berikan pemuda pendonor jantung tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku mencerna setiap kata yang tadi diucapkan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sangat perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka amplop hijau itu. Di temukannya dua buah lembar surat dan dua buah foto polaroid. Tidak di hiraukannya foto polaroid tersebut, dia hanya ingin membaca isi pesan yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut.

" _**Kepada Do Kyungsoo,**_

_**Hai Kyungsoo, kau pasti belum mengenalku kan? Tapi aku sudah lebih dahulu mengenalmu dari Seohyun Seongsaenim. Maafkan aku yang kurang sopan mencari tahu tentangmu dari orang lain. Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantumu dengan kekurangan yang aku miliki. Sebelum itu**__**, **__** kita bersahabat ya? Seohyun noona bilang kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan siapapun **__**karena sesuatu membatasimu untuk bersosialisasi. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau alami tidak seharusnya menjadikanmu tertutup dari dunia luar. Tapi aku mengerti, kekhawatiran kedua orang tuamu akan kondisimu. Jadi sekarang**__** aku adalah sahabat pertamamu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Hehe..**_

_**Namaku Xi Luhan, dari namaku kau pasti bisa meneba**__**k**__** bahwa aku bukan orang Korea kan, yap! Aku orang China, tapi aku kecil dan tumbuh besar di Korea. Aku juga bersekolah disini, dan mempunyai impian menjadi dancer hebat. Aku sangat mencintai seni. Tau kenapa? Ibuku adalah seorang pemain Gayageum dan penyanyi di sebuah opera tradisional milik negara. Ibuku berdarah Korea. Dan Ayahku China. Darah seni Ibuku menurun kepadaku. Aku juga sangat menyukai bernyanyi tapi aku lebih suka menari.**_

_**Aku mendengar dari Seohyun noona, kau juga sangat suka bernyanyi**__**.**__**Benarkah**__**? Seohyun noona juga bilang suaramu itu indah Kyungsoo. Ahh~ aku jadi ingin sekali mendengar kau bernyanyi. Maukah kau bernyanyi untukku? Walaupun itu kau lakukan di atas pusaraku, aku pasti bisa mendengarnya!**_

_**Oh iya! Kau juga pandai menabuh Drum dan memainkan biola. Apakah itu benar? Bahkan dia bilang kau juga bisa menari. Ohh Kyungsoo kau daebakk! Dan aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini. Dengan bakat yang begitu banyak Tuhan titipkan untukmu, Dia juga memberimu dinding batasan yang cukup kokoh. **__**Aku juga merasakan itu Kyungsoo.**_

_**Perlahan, dalam cobaan yang aku alami, aku merasa sama berada di tempatmu. Tak bisa menggapai mimpi besarku, padahal itu sudah ada di depan mataku.**_

_**Tapi kau beda Kyungsoo! Kau masih punya kesempatan. Setidaknya kondisi fisikmu sempurna. Tidak sepertiku! Setelah kecelakaan naas itu dokter mengamputasi kedua kaki**__**k**__**u. Aku sangat terpukul, dan jiwaku mulai terguncang setelah pemotongan kedua kakiku.**_

_**Mungkin jika aku bukan seorang murid dari sekolah seni terkemuka aku tidak akan terpukul begitu dalam.**_

_**Aku bersekolah di school of art. Itu sekolah impianmu bukan, Kyungsoo? Dan itu juga sekolah impianku. Aku memiliki prestasi yang banyak selama tahun ajaran pertama. Aku adalah salah satu dancer dan singer terbaik sekolah kami.**_

_**Aku memiliki banyak teman, dan salah satunya ada yang sangat istimewa. Dia teman sekamarku. Dan juga teman sekelasku. Awal bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru dia sangat lucu, pemalu dan sedikit galak. Hehe, aku jadi tersenyum membayangkan pertemuan pertama kami.**_

_**Kau tahu Kyungsoo, seiring waktu pada tahun ajaran pertama dia merebut semua perhatianku. Sekolah menjadikan kami couple dancer. Itu menjadikan kami sering bertemu, di kelas, di asrama, bahkan di tempat latihan. Dia sangat pandai saat menari. Gerakannya indah. Setiap gerakan yang dia ciptakan membuatku tersihir.**_

_**Kulitnya berwarna coklat, garis wajahnya, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya, bibir penuhnya, dan bahunya yang tegas membuatku gila! Aku jatuh cinta padanya Kyungsoo! Dia segalanya bagiku!**_

_**Mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengarku mencintai seorang pria. Tapi inilah cinta! Datangnya tak bisa tertebak bukan? **__**Jika aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan ketika cinta menjeratmu? Apa yang akan kau jawab Kyungsoo? Jawabannya hanya satu. Kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu seutuhnya. Melihat seseorang yang kau cintai bahagia sangat menyenangkan Kyungsoo.**_

_**Dan hal yang tak kuduga terjadi. Dia, Jongin. Dia membalas cintaku. Duniaku seakan berwarna Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, ketika seseorang membalas cintamu, membalas semua perhatianmu, rasanya seperti kau telah memiliki semua yang berharga di dunia. Akhirnya aku temukan tujuan hidupku. Dia Jongin-ku, nafasku, dan alasan mengapa aku mau menari pada kompetisi menari nasional yang diadakan di Busan.**_

_**Seharusnya aku dan Jongin yang mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Namun, Jongin harus mengikuti pelatihan nasional yang negara adakan untuk kompetisi internasional. Aku sangat bangga terhadapnya. Dia Jongin-ku, yang setiap malam memelukku sebelum aku terlelap.**_

_**Tiga hari sebelum kompetisiku di mulai, Jongin berpamitan padaku. Dia akan mengikuti karantina di Seoul selama seminggu sebelum kompetisi internasionalnya dimulai. Aku sempat sedih karena akan berpisah dengannya, tapi ini untuk kebaikanku, juga untuk kebaikannya. Inilah tujuan kami. Toh, ini hanya beberapa hari, setelah itu kita akan bersama lagi. Itulah yang ada di benakku. Jongin berjanji akan membawa medali emas untukku. Dan kita akan lulus bersama-sama, melewati ujian demi ujian di sekolah, masuk universitas bersama,menjadi dancer terbaik, lalu menikah. Mimpi yang sederhana bukan? Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.**_

_**Malam sesudah keberangkatan Jongin. Aku hendak pulang ke rumahku, untuk bertemu dengan adikku yang baru saja tiba di Korea, adikku bersekolah di Jepang. Adikku bilang dia sangat merindukanku, dan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanda darinya. Dia mempunyai firasat, dan aku sama sekali tidak menangkap firasat tersebut.**_

_**Karena sangat tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabar untuk segera sampai halte bus yang diseberang jalan, aku tidak memperhatikan tanda lampu pejalan kaki telah menunjukkan berhenti menyebrang. Yang aku ingat sebuah truk melesat menuju ke arahku, dan reflekku sangat buruk. Aku terhempas beberapa meter ke depan, itu tidak meninggalkan efek apapun padaku, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil yang menghantam kedua kakiku. Dan setelah kejadian itu aku tidak sadarkan diri dan mendapati kedua kakiku telah diamputasi. Aku koma selama seminggu.**_

_**Aku memandang sendu orang-orang yang berada di depanku saat aku terbangun dari koma. Aku mencari Jongin saat itu. Tapi dia tidak ada. Hari ini adalah kompetisi menarinya. Aku memohon pada kedua orang tuaku, Seohyun noona, dan juga adikku untuk tidak memberi tahu Jongin tentang hal ini. Aku tak mau dia khawatir tentang keadaanku yang sudah mengenaskan ini. Aku ingin Jongin berhasil dalam kompetisi, ini adalah mimpinya.**_

_**Dan, benar saja! Jongin meraih medali emas. Aku sangat senang, bangga dan terharu. Aku melihatnya dari televisi di rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum bahagia, begitu tampan dan bercahaya. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah membantunya, akupun terkejut ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku di depan televisi, di hadapan semua media.**__** Aku bahagia mendengarnya, tapi perasaan lain mulai timbul.**__** Perasaan**__**takut menghantuiku. Aku takut jika dia mengetahui aku **__**lumpuh, aku sudah cacat**__**. Aku takut jika dia kecewa dengan keadaanku, dan dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku menangis hingga pingsan saat itu. Rasa takut kehilangan Jongin, dan rasa bersalah terhadap janji dan mimpi kami semakin dalam. Dan aku putuskan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku berhenti dari sekolah. Dan tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.**__** Dan sejak saat itu aku dan semua orang yang dekat dengan kami merahasiakan keberadaanku, keadaanku, dan peristiwa yang terjadi padaku. Dan aku sudah mendengar Jongin, tidak mau lagi menari. Dia bahkan sering menyendiri dan terlihat murung. Itulah yang Seohyun noona katakan padaku. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Hatiku sakit.**_

_**Hingga aku memutuskan hal ini. Setelah sebulan aku di rumah sakit ini untuk memulihkan mentalku. Aku bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo. Seohyun noona yang mempertemukan kita. Menceitakan keadaanmu. Akupun mengerti. Aku akan membantumu, dan itu keputusanku.**_

_**Tidakkah kau mengerti Kyungsoo? Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku tak sanggup untuk melepasnya, aku bahkan sangat pengecut, aku meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata dan alasan yang jelas. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku berpesan pada adikku, untuk **__**tidak memberitahu Jongin hingga saatnya tiba. Hingga aku sudah jauh di dunia sana. Mungkin Jongin akan diberitahu tentang kematianku. Tapi tidak tentang pendonoran jantungku.**_

_**Kyungsoo, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku? Ini impian terakhirku Kyungsoo. Maukah kau membuat seorang Jongin bahagia lagi? Maukah kau memberikan alasan agar dia menari lagi? Maukah kau menjaganya Kyungsoo? Menjaga agar kebahagiaannya tidak ternoda lagi oleh rasa kecewa?**_

_**Kyungsoo, terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku. Aku percayakan semua padamu. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku egois, di awal persahabatan kita aku meminta hal yang berat padamu.**_

_**Terima kasih Kyungsoo, kejarlah impianmu dan berjanjilah untukku. Aku menyayangimu.**_

_**Xi Luhan "**_

Kyungsoo terhenyak, bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan kata-kata terima kasih. Air matanya tidak tertahan lagi, Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Dia memeluk, mengecup, dan kembali menatap tulisan indah tersebut hingga kertasnya basah oleh air matanya.

" Terima kasih... terima kasih, aku akan memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji untukmu, apakah kau mendengarku dari sana **_Luhan_**? "

_**End Flashback**_

-oOo-

_**Chapter 2**_

" Kau .."

Pemuda yang berkulit lebih gelap menunjuk pemuda mungil bermata bulat di hadapannya. Pemuda mungil yang di tunjuk masih terpana akan pesonanya. Suara berat pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut seperti mantra menyihir sang pemuda mungil hingga terpaku. Pemuda mungil bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo kemudian mengerjapkan matanya, masih terpana oleh wajah pemuda berkulit gelap dihadapannya, dia Kim Jongin.

" Sedang apa kau di kamarku?

.. KELUAR! "

Kyungsoo tetap terpaku memandang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti tersihir oleh tatapan Jongin yang tajam. Dalam situasi seperti ini seharusnya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kehadirannya membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. Terlihat dari wajah dingin Jongin dan suaranya yang membentak Kyungsoo. Jongin seperti tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Lagi-lagi Jongin memutar matanya malas. Dia bergerak menuju meja belajar Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo masih diam terpaku menatap pergerakan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan lidahnya kelu, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya bebas. Jantung di dadanya semakin cepat bedegup, apa yang di perintahkan otaknya tidak di respon oleh tubuhnya.

Jongin mengangkut semua buku dan barang-barang yang berada di atas meja tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Gerakannya terhenti melihat sebuah kotak pot yang serupa seperti miliknya. Tangan Jongin bergetar menyentuh kotak pot dihadapannya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, Jongin kembali mengingat sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang sangat berarti. Dia tertunduk lalu berdecak dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Mata Jongin mulai memandang dingin Kyungsoo. Jongin mengampiri pemuda bermata bulat yang tengah menganga menatapnya. Jongin menunduk menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyungsoo yang berjongkok menatapnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya, matanya masih terpesona dengan wajah dingin Jongin.

" Kau.. dari mana kau mendapatkan kotak pot itu? "

Pertanyaan Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu lalu mengerutkan keningnya belum menangkap pertanyaan tersebut. Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo, dan dengan refleks Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah sempurna, wajah Jongin kini tepat ada dihadapannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini wajah Jongin semakin tampan dan indah, batin Kyungsoo terus bergemuruh. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang menderu dan wangi parfum maskulinnya.

" DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA ?! "

Kali ini Jongin bertanya lebih keras dan berteriak tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget lalu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Beruntung di belakangnya ada sebuah sofa jadi kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai karena punggungnya terlebih dahulu membentur sofa.

" A-apa kau gila berteriak di depan wajahku?! "

Kyungsoo mengusap punggungnya yang terbentur sofa tadi. Dan Kyungsoo tersadar oleh pertanyaan Jongin beberapa saat tadi. Dia mulai mencari beberapa alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Mana mungkin dia menjawab kalau itu pemberian terakhir dari Luhan. Bisa-bisa dia langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh Jongin. Dia tidak mau memberitahu Jongin yang sebenarnya sekarang. Dia ingin melihat Jongin menari lagi, menjadi Jongin yang Luhan ceritakan. Dia ingin Jongin bersinar lagi seperti dulu. Tampak dia menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyungsoo gugup. Sementara Jongin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

" Itu pemberian dari seorang teman. " Jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tanpa menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja belajarnya hendak merapikan kembali beberapa barang. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika melihat meja belajar yang barusan dia tata sekarang sudah kosong, hanya kotak pot yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

" H-hei? Kemana buku-buku ku? " Kyungsoo masih terheran lalu memeriksa setiap sudut meja belajar tersebut, termasuk membuka laci-lacinya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih berdiri diam dan memutar matanya malas. Kyungsoo hendak bertanya namun Jongin memotongnya dengan perkataan kasar dan dingin.

" Keluar dari kamarku! "

Dengan mimik wajah yang masih datar dan dingin Jongin membawa koper dan tas Kyungsoo lalu melemparkannya keluar kamar. Dengan memasang wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo ysng masih terperanjat kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin barusan. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin. Sontak Jongin kembali menyerang Kyungsoo dengan menarik tangannya kasar dan mendorongnya keluar kamar. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menerobos masuk ke kamar, Jongin langsung membanting pintu kamar itu.

**_BLAM!_**

**_DUG! DUG! DUG!_**

" YA! A-apa yang kau lakukan! itu juga kamarku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya TUAN BERWAJAH BEKU! "

" YA! JONGIN-SSHIIII BUKA PINTUNYAA! "

" KIM JONGIN-SSHIII! "

_**DUG! DUG! DUG!**_

Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar tersebut sambil menggedor pintunya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Jongin. Jika Jongin selalu berdiam diri dari siapapun dan bersikap dingin terhadapnya, Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya. Mungkin, kehilangan Luhan sangat membuat Jongin terpukul. Tapi sikap Jongin barusan sangat diluar nalar Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat kasar dan tidak bersahabat. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengutarakan pesan dari Luhan? bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mengatakan Luhan meninggal karena mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyungsoo? Apa Jongin bisa menerimanya? Paling tidak menjadi temannya walaupun tidak terlalu dekat Kyungsoo tidak masalah. Tapi, baru mendapati Kyungsoo menjadi teman sekamarnya saja dia sudah bersikap seperti ini.

' _Bagaimana ini ? '_

Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Karena merasa lelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamar, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya seraya memeluk kedua lututnya ke dada. Kyungsoo menatap pilu tas dan kopernya. Ini baru beberapa jam dia berada di sekitar Jongin, tapi Jongin sudah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka terhadapnya. Bahkan Jongin belum mengenal dirinya yang sepenuhnya. Yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo hanya anak baru di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Kyungsoo belum pernah merepotkan Jongin sebelumnya, mengapa Jongin bersikap seperti ini? Apa dia selalu seperti ini jika dengan orang lain? Kyungsoo masih memilah-milah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya dari ujung lorong asrama muncul satu sosok pemuda tampan dengan senyum seindah malaikat dan wajah yang tenang menghampirinya. Pemuda barusan mengangkat koper dan tas Kyungsoo yang berserakan dan membawanya ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum manis lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo merasa malu sekali ada yang melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kyungsoo lalu menunduk dan berterima kasih pada pemuda yang barusan membantunya. Pemuda tersebut masih tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan beberapa barang yang berkeluaran dari dalam kopernya. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap lagi pintu di belakangnya dengan wajah lelah.

" Sepertinya kau murid baru disini? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar _**Kai**_? "

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada pemuda yang menyebut kamarnya dan Jongin dengan kamar _**Kai **_. Siapa yang Kai yang dia maksud.

" Kai ? Kai siapa Sunbaenim? " Kyungsoo mengutarakan pemikirannya kepada pemuda yang dia pikir adalah kakak kelasnya. Karena dari penampilan dan seragam yang pemuda itu pakai sangat berbeda dengan yang di pakai Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu memakai seragam murid ajaran tahun ketiga. Murid ajaran tahun pertama atau kelas satu memakai kemeja berwarna krem lembut dengan jas abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna mocca. Murid ajaran tahun kedua atau kelas dua seperti Kyungsoo, memakai kemeja merah muda dengan jas abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna merah maroon. Dan murid ajaran tahun ketiga atau kelas tiga memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan jas abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua.

" Kai, dia Kim Jongin. Itu adalah kamarnya. Sedang apa kau di sini? Siapa namamu? "

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti, mengapa kakak kelasnya ini memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai. Tapi otaknya terasa lelah untuk memikirkan hal lain, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa di terima berada di sekitar Jongin. Sesaat Kyungsoo berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada kakak kelasnya ini, tapi rasanya masih sangat canggung. Bertwmu dengan orang baru tapi sudah merepotkan rasanya tidak sopan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku siswa baru di 2.4 . Dan ini kamarku juga, tapi .. "

Kini Kyungsoo tertunduk malu. Malu akan mengatakan kalau dia di usir dengan tidak terhormat dari kamarnya sendiri tanpa sebab. Kakak kelas yang di hadapan Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap agar bisa menolongnya. Mata bulatnya semakin lucu saat menatap sang kakak kelas seperti itu.

" Ayo masuk. Akan ku berikan dia pengertian. Ini sudah keputusan sekolah bukan? Dia tak boleh seenaknya. Selalu saja begini! "

Bingo!

Akhirnya, tanpa memintapun kakak kelasnya mau membantunya. Apa kakak kelasnya ini bisa membaca pikirannya? Ah tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Senyum manisnya barusan mengembang lebih manis lagi hingga mata bulatnya semakin membulat lucu.

" Benarkah? "

" Apa aku terlihat seperti main-main? Ayo masuk, akan ku bantu membawa barang-barangmu. "

Kakak kelasnya membantu membawa koper Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada kakak kelasnya itu dan beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya. Kakak kelasnya menatap lucu tingkah Kyungsoo barusan lalu tertawa kecil sambil mengetuk kamar Jongin. Beberapa ketukan Jongin tidak membukakan pintunya. Ketukan terakhir, karena tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin dengan keras kakak kelasnya itu meneriaki Jongin.

" YA! KAI! KKAMJONG BUKA PINTUNYA! "

Kyungsoo sampai menutup telinganya ketika suara kakak kelasnya itu terdengar seperti hendak merobohkan pintu di depannya.

**_Kreett!_**

Akhirnya Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang kakak kelasnya . Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyumnya manis sekali, hingga matanya seolah ikut melengkung tersenyum. Jongin mendengus sebal kepada kakak kelas yang ada di depan Kyungsoo. Keningnya berkerut, wajahnya semakin tertekuk, dengan sangat terpaksa dia membiarkan Kyungsoo dan kakak kelasnya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Kau tidak berubah Kai.. kau tak boleh seperti ini terus. Dia juga berhak memakai kamar ini. Semua ini sudah keputusan sekolah bukan? "

Kakak kelas yang dihadapan Kyungsoo terus membelanya dengan wajah serius dan berbicara lembut terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo menangkap apa yang di katakan oleh keduanya, sesaat wajah Jongin berubah seperti anak kecil yang memohon pada kakak kelasnya, agar dia tidak sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga merasa keduanya begitu akrab dan dekat. Bahkan Jongin tidak ragu merengek manja pada kakak kelas berwajah tenang ini. Dan panggilan ' Kai ' yang di berikan kakak kelasnya kepada Jongin terlihat sangat khusus mengingat Luhan tidak pernah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan ' Kai ' dalam suratnya.

" Joonmyeon Hyung, jebal! Bilang pada Appa! Aku mau memakai kamar ini sendiri. Aku tidak sudi berbagi dengan orang asing seperti dia! "

Kini Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang kakak kelasnya. Sepertinya tuan muda Kim Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo berada disekitarnya. Dan pada kenyataannya Jongin adalah anak dari ketua yayasan di sekolahnya ini. Dan kakak kelas yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo adalah kakak kandung dari Jongin. Pantas mereka begitu dekat dan akrab saat berbicara. Dan wajah dingin Jongin yang sering Kyungsoo lihat dari awal bertemu pun seperti lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah lucu Jongin yang seperti anak kecil merengek.

" Maaf Kai, sebagai ketua Osis di sekolah ini aku tidak bisa mengistimewakan dirimu terus menerus. Appa juga tidak akan suka sikapmu yang seperti ini, memonopoli kamar asrama hanya untukmu sendiri. Kau akan sekamar dengan Do Kyungsoo, dan tidak ada penolakkan akan hal itu. Mengerti? "

Dan Jongin hanya mendengus sebal mendengar keputusan sang kakak kelasnya tadi. Sepertinya suasana hati Jongin bertambah buruk, Kyungsoo dapat melihat dari kilatan mata Jongin yang semakin tajam melihatnya. Seakan-akan mata Jongin mengatakan ' menjauhlah-dariku' .

" Baiklah. Terserah lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Asalkan dia tidak mengganggu privasiku, aku akan menganggapnya tidak ada. "

Hanya itu kata-kata yang terakhir Jongin katakan sebelum dia keluar dari kamar asrama meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan mulut yang masih terbungkam sejak tadi. Kyungsoo merasa sepertinya Jongin belum bisa menerimanya di kamar ini, walaupun dia sudah mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap sekamar dengannya. Rasanya ini lebih berat. Seseorang menerima kehadiranmu dengan terpaksa dan menganggapmu tidak ada. Hey! Kyungsoo sudah cukup kesepian selama ini, dan Jongin membuatnya lebih buruk. Penolakan di awal perjumpaan.

Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kakak kelasnya yang merupakan kakak kandung teman sekamarnya. Joonmyeon hanya terkikik kecil menimpali tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk lemput bahu Kyungsoo pamit untuk kembali pada asramanya.

" Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, omong-omong. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho-Hyung, semua teman dekatku memanggilku begitu. Kau ini manis Kyungsoo dan juga lucu. Kalau perlu bantuanku, aku ada di kamar 102-3.1, asrama A. Tak perlu sungkan. Sampai nanti. "

Dan tinggal lah Kyungsoo sendiri, entah mengapa hari pertamanya terasa lebih melelahkan. Mungkin karena perdebatan kecilnya dengan Jongin hari ini. Dan hari ini akan berlalu begitu lambat, terlihat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang karena dia harus menata ulang meja belajarnya yang barusan dikosongkan oleh Jongin. Ini terasa lebih berat mengingat Kyungsoo yang notabennya seorang Tuan Muda yang selalu dibantu oleh butler di rumahnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun itu. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Do harus terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, juga terbiasa dengan sikap tak acuh dankasar seorang Kim Jongin. Namun dalam hatinya Kyungsoo bersorak penuh kemenangan karena bisa berada teru dekat dengan pemuda yang memang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak masuk sekolah, atau sejak Luhan menceritakannya dalam suratnya.

Entahlah, bagi Kyungsoo ini terlalu cepat untuk menyadari apa perasaannya pada Jongin. Karena pada kenyataanya, Jongin selalu membuat dia terpesona walau hanya menatapnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan membuat degup jantungnya semakin cepat seakan mau meledak. Degupan milik Kyungsoo atau milik Luhan, Kyungsoo pun tak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini.

' _Cinta itu seperti apa, Lu ?'_

**TBC**

**P.S : Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, maaf chapter 2 ini kurang begitu panjang ceritanya dan juga banyak typo. mungkin chapter depan bisa lebih banyak lagi KaiSoo momentnya, juga bakalan ada TaoRis sama Baekyol kok :3 mungkin juga nanti ada page yang rate-nya M. tapi nanti di kasih warning kok, okey ;)**

** at last.. review lagi yaaaaaaa :3**

**-Huang Pansy ( syananaa )-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Huang Pansy Present :_

**_Affairs of The Heart_**

_**Do not copy words from writings not written by you (no plagiarism)!**_

* * *

_**Jika aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan ketika cinta menjeratmu? Apa yang akan kau jawab Kyungsoo? Jawabannya hanya satu. Kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu seutuhnya.**_

_**-Luhan-**_

-oOo-

_**Chapter 3.**_

Sepertinya pelajaran selanjutnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Terlihat Tuan Muda Do sedang berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ketika Kyungsoo sedang membereskan beberapa buku dan barang, Baekhyun datang ke kamar Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya bahwa kelas menari akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sangat tidak sabar akan kelas itu, dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin di kelas menari, karena banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak mau menari lagi. Tapi kelas menari ini adalah sebuah pelajaran yang masuk kurikulum sekolah bukan? Mau tidak mau dia harus mengikutinya jika tidak ingin tinggal kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, pandangan Kyungsoo mengedar ke sekeliling sudut kelas. Kyungsoo tidak melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ingin dia lihat. Kim Jongin, tidak ada di kelasnya. Hanya terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja datang bersamanya sedang berbicara sesekali tertawa bersama seorang pemuda tinggi, berwajah manis dan ada garis hitam di bawah matanya yang berkantung, dia Huang Zitao yang juga teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya, wajahnya terlihat sekali kecewa melihat Jongin tidak ada di kelasnya.

Seorang murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu menyerukan agar semua siswa berganti pakaian bersiap untuk kelas menari. Semua siswa beranjak ke ruang loker untuk mengganti seragam. Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan Tao keluar kelas dengan wajah riang. Sesekali membicarakan gurauan yang membuat Tao tertawa lepas, namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya terpusat pada seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak dia jumpai lagi setelah perdebatan kecil di kamar asrama.

' _Apa dia benar-benar tak hadir di kelas menari? '_

Kyungsoo terus membatin. Tubuhnya terus berjalan beriringan dengan dua teman kelasnya, namun pikirannya memang sedang tidak ada disana. Dua teman Kyungsoo terus mengajaknya bicara namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak memberi respon. Dia terus berada pada dunianya sendiri.

Hingga Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan mengguncang pelan bahunya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Dan kini Tao mengambil peran merangkul sebelah lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas, sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa dia tidak demam atau tidak enak badan, karena wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat murung tadi. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan dia baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum, lalu membawa tas tangan kecil yang berisi obat juga sebotol air mineral dan bergegas mengganti seragamnya, dengan kaus putih polos dan memakai celana training seragam sekolahnya menyusul siswa lain memasuki studio latihan menari.

Kyungsoo memasuki studio latihan dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Tapi ketika dia sudah berada di dalam studio, mata bulatnya semakin indah dan berbinar ketika mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Betapapun wajah murung Kyungsoo tadi berubah jadi rona merah yang manis. Bibirnya terbuka melebarkan senyum terbaiknya. Wajahnya ceria kembali, melihat seseorang yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan penuh kaca besar tersebut sambil merenggangkan badannya dengan balutan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana training yang terlihat seksi dengan kulit gelapnya.

Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin, matanya tajam dan sedang melihat kearah Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo malah berlari kecil ke arah Jongin sambil melambai. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu ingin sekali menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo, karena Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Jongin pasti akan bersikap seolah-olah Kyungsoo hanya sebuah bayangan, atau paling parah Jongin akan mengusirnya dengan nada kasar. Namun Baekhyun terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah ada di hadapan Jongin sekarang. Baekhyun mau tidak mau menyusul Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya berjaga-jaga jika Jongin bersikap kasar padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyapa Jongin sambil mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberinya izin untuk tetap tinggal sekamar dengannya. Jongin menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin di hadapannya.

" Itu bukan keinginanku. Jadi tak usah berterima kasih, hanya buang-buang waktu. "

Jawaban dingin Jongin terdengar oleh Baekhyun, yang kini sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun khawatir Kyungsoo akan sedih mendengar penolakan dari Jongin. Tapi dia salah, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang tetap tersenyum manis menanggapi kata-kata Jongin 'si manusia berwajah beku' barusan. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, Kyungsoo masih mengucapkan terima kasih dan masih bersikap seolah-olah barusan Jongin bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Jongin. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun juga duduk di samping sahabat barunya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, guru menari mereka pun masuk ke dalam studio, diikuti oleh beberapa murid kelas lain, itu kelas 2.1. Ternyata penggabungan dua kelas sekaligus.

Dan kelas pun di mulai. Guru menari yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo pun memperkenalkan dirinya mengingat ada murid baru di kelasnya. Lee Hyuk Jae seonsaengnim, wajahnya tegas, namun suaranya ramah menyapa murid-murid. Sepertinya Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya murid baru, ketika Lee seonsaengnim menyuruhnya maju kehadapan murid lainnya untuk memperkenalkan diri, beliau juga menyuruh satu murid lagi untuk maju ke depan. Murid itu dari kelas 2.1 .

Wajahnya putih lembut, dengan lesung pipit manis di pipinya ketika tersenyum. Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, dia membungkuk mengucapkan perkenalan lalu tersenyum. Kemudian sang anak baru dari kelas 2.1 pun memulai perkenalannya.

" Namaku Zhang Yixing, aku pindahan dari sekolah swasta biasa. Mohon bantuannya dan terima kasih. "

Dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipit di pipinya. Lalu Lee seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan murid baru yang bernama Yixing barusan untuk memperlihatkan dasar tarian yang mereka kuasai. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia menari di depan orang banyak, dia hanya menari saat suasana rumah sedang sepi dan menari untuk bayangannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memulai langkahnya lebih dahulu, namun Yixing menghentikannya. Dia berbisik pada Kyungsoo untuk melakukannya bersama-sama seperti couple dance. Tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya, dia berbisik kembali kepada Yixing bahwa dia tidak begitu menguasai tarian apapun itu, dia hanya biasa mengikuti alunan musik saja. Lee seonsaengnim menginterupsi acara berbisik Kyungso dan Yixing, dan meminta mereka agar segera mempraktikannya.

Akhirnya Yixing menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan memberikan Kyungsoo kepercayaan.

" Ikuti saja musiknya, dan buat dirimu seolah-olah partner ku dalam menari. Percayala pada tubuhmu. "

Kata-kata Yixing barusan seperti mantra magic bagi Kyungsoo, dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Kyungsoo mulai percaya diri lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing memberitahu bahwa dia sudah siap.

' _Percayalah pada tubuhmu.. '_

Yixing menyalahkan music dari ponselnya. Sebuah lagu berirama sedang –What is Love by EXO- bergema di ruangan studio latihan itu. Mula-mula Yixing memimpin gerakan, lalu Kyungsoo mulai bergerak sesuai dengan alunan lagu, walaupun bukan gerakan yang sama namun terlihat harmonis dengan gerakan Yixing. Dia mempercayai tubuhnya, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sensasi baru dalam hatinya. Seperti sesuatu yang bebas dari belenggu.

Kyungsoo menikmati gerakannya yang mulai senada dengan Yixing. Dia membuat mimik seksi pada wajahnya yang berkeringat, dengan gerakan seduktif menggerakan jarinya agar Yixing membuat kontak pada pergerakannya. Yixing mulai menggerakan tubuhnya lebih sensual mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan mereka mengakhiri tariannya dengan posisi tangan kiri Yixing memeluk leher jenjang Kyungsoo hingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, sementara tangan kanannya bebas memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Posisi Kyungsoo juga sama dia memejamkan matanya, namun kedua tangannya hanya memeluk pinggang Yixing.

Mereka mulai mengatur nafas masing-masing. Mata Kyungsoo masih terpejam, namun mata Yixing tak lepas dari wajah putih Kyungsoo. Menatap pipi merah Kyungsoo yang dialiri tetes keringat dengan nafas terengah. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Yixing menyapa wajahnya. Gema tepuk tangan menyadarkan akan posisi mereka yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi Kyungsoo. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Yixing dari tubuhnya. Ini pertama kali dia bersentuhan langsung dengan seseorang.

Sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat.

Keduanya membungkukan badan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali pada barisan tempat duduknya. Yixing kembali pada barisan kelasnya, namun matanya sesekali menangkap pergerakan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia melihat orang yang di samping Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia kenal siapa yang ada disebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata mengawasi gerakan Kyungsoo sejak awal dia menari. Itu Jongin. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Jongin. Saat melihat Kyungsoo menari dia seperti merindukan sesuatu. Seperti déjà vu.

Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya, duduk di samping Jongin. Mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jongin, seraya berkata suatu saat dia ingin menari bersamanya. Jongin hanya memberikan jawaban dingin dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada instruksi Lee seonsaengnim.

" Hanya dalam mimpimu! Berhenti menatapku dengan mata bulatmu anak baru! "

Tanpa sadar semburat merah tergambar jelas di pipi Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi, Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke lain arah dan terus mengumpat mengapa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya mencari sedikit hawa sejuk untuk mengurangi hawa panas pada wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin yang sedang menutupi semburat merah wajahnya. Mengingat kata-kata Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. Walaupun hanya dalam mimpi tak apa. Asalkan itu denganmu Jongin. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Kyungsoo sekarang. Kata-kata tersebut membuat sensasi hangat menjalar di dalam dadanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ini tidak boleh!

' _Jongin itu milik Luhan! Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya, ingat tujuanmu kesini Kyungsoo!'_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu terdengar suara ' Beep. Beep! ' dari jam tangannya. Ah! Ini sudah waktunya. Kyungsoo meminta izin pada Lee seonsaengnim untuk mengambil air mineral yang ada di tas kecilnya. Dia berlari kecil menuju tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi pil putih dan sebotol air mineral. Kyungsoo mengambil satu lalu menenggaknya bersama dengan air mineral yang tadi dia bawa.

Baekhyun menatap aneh teman yang ada di sampingnya. Karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak di tempatnya yang sekarang di sampingnya adalah Tuan Muda Kim Jongin yang berwajah dingin. Baekhyun mendapati Jongin sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang disana. Matanya tida lepas dari pergerakan Kyungsoo.

" Sedang memperhatikan teman sekamarmu eoh Kai? "

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya dari kegiatan menatap Kyungsoo di belakang sana. Dia hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali menatap Lee seonsaengnim yang sedang memberi instruksi. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dengan tawa tertahan melihat tingkah Jongin.

" Sampai kapan kau begini, bahkan kau pun bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Aku ini sahabatmu juga Kai. Kami - "

Suara Baekhyun tertahan, kali ini terdengar bergetar dan nyaris seperti berbisik. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya mengeras lalu berbicara tegas.

" Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu yang berharga dariku, apa masih pantas disebut sebagai sahabat?! Bahkan sekarang aku sudah kehilangan sebagian hidupku. Apa itu tak cukup?! Dia sudah pergi Baek. Dan tak akan pernah kembali. Jadi biarkan aku seperti ini! "

Baekhyun tercekat. Dia ingin sekali menjelaskan sesuatu, namun dia kehabisan kata-kata. Keduanya tak melanjutkan pembicaraan setelahnya, karena Kyungsoo datang diantara mereka. Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, karena terlihat sangat serius dari kejauhan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan menjawab bahwa tak ada pembicaraan yang serius.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut hingga bel makan siang berbunyi.

* * *

Ketika sore hari semua siswa kembali pada asrama masing-masing.

Mendapati sekamar dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo jadi canggung. Sesekali dia bertanya pada Jongin tentang apakah ada jadwal piket untuk membersihkan kamar mereka. Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya fokus pada laptopnya. Lalu mulai mengajaknya membicarakan hal kecil lainnya, seperti apa hobinya? apakah dia mau berbagi cemilan? karena sepertinya Kyungsoo membawa cemilan cukup banyak mengingat dia sering merasa lapar ditengah malam. Jongin tetap diam dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyungsoo harus terbiasa akan hal itu, ini baru permulaan semua akan mencair pada waktunya. Setidaknya kata-kata itu bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajarnya membelakangi Jongin. Dia menatap kotak pot yang ada di mejanya, dia bersenandung kecil lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Mulai mengelus-elus setiap kelopak pada bunga kecil yang ada di pot itu.

" Kau tahu jenis bunga apa itu ? "

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengajaknya bicara dengan nada ramah. Dia menatap Jongin dari tempatnya duduk, kini Jongin berbalik menatapnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan memberinya kotak pot berisi bunga mungil tersebut. Kotak pot bunga tersebut bahkan sama seperti milik Jongin.

Apa kotak pot itu adalah sebuah benda yang dimiliki oleh pasangan ini –Luhan dan Jongin- ? kalau begitu Kyungsoo tidak bisa memilikinya bukan? Ini milik mereka pribadi, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin melewati batas. Dia hanya ingin membalas budi kepada Luhan, dan tidak ingin terjerat ke dalam kisah cinta mereka. Walaupun Kyungsoo sadari, pada kenyataannya Luhan sudah meninggal dunia, tapi perasaan seperti ini masih terlalu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. bahkan Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

" Kotak pot itu, dari mana kau dapatkan? "

Jongin mengulangi pertanyaan tadi siang. Kyungsoo nampak sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dia belum siap memberi tahu semuanya sekarang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,dan menunduk. Ini sudah dua kali dia bertanya. Selama Jongin belum puas dengan jawabannya, pasti dia akan bertanya terus. Dan Kyungsoo juga akan berusaha menutupi alasannya sampai saatnya tiba.

" Sudah ku bilang, ini pemberian seorang teman. Seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya…"

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, Jongin menghampiri meja belajar Kyungsoo. Tatapan matanya hangat, Jongin melembut pada Kyungsoo. Lalu bersandar pada meja Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Jongin masih menatapnya beberapa detik kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan kembali bersikap dingin.

" Aku tidak bertanya tentang perasaanmu. Pergi tidur, dan jangan membuat kebisingan! Dan .. berhenti menatapku dengan mata bulatmu. Aku tidak suka! "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hatinya dia merutuki kelakuan Jongin yang cepat berubah. Baru sebentar dia bersikap ramah, lalu dia berubah lagi menjadi Tuan Berwajah Beku. Padahal Kyungsoo baru sebentar merasakan sikap hangat Jongin.

Jongin sudah berada di kasurnya sekarang, menarik selimut sebatas dada dan memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo masih menatap setiap pergerakan Jongin, sampai akhirnya dia juga beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan menuju tempat tidurnya yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidur menghadap ke arah tempat Jongin tidur, matanya menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah damainya ketika tertidur. Dia sangat indah dan tampan, batinnya. Kyungsoo menyentuh bekas luka operasi di dada kirinya. Perasaan aneh menjalar keseluruh badannya. Perasaan seperti sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

' _Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu sakit. Sesak.'_

* * *

Seperti kegiatan siswa pada umumnya, ada beberapa kuis di kelas, latihan essay, dan catatan. Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan semua itu. Hari ini tidak ada latihan praktek, hanya sedikit penjelasan dan pekerjaan rumah yang para guru berikan. Hingga bel makan siang berbunyi. Sejak bangun tidur hingga berada di kelas, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Jongin. hanya sesekali Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin yang sedang menulis catatan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Saat makan siangpun Kyungsoo memilih ditemani oleh Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan. Mereka menjadi akrab dan menjalin persahabatn dengan hangat. Menjadi siswa di asrama seperti ini tidak terlalu berat bagi Kyungsoo, ini bisa mengajarkannya lebih mandiri dan lebih sering bersosialisasi.

Ketika sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya disalah satu meja di kantin asramanya, ada sesuatu menginterupsi mereka.

" Tuan Muda Do? kau kah itu? "

Ketiga sahabat itu lalu menoleh ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Ada dua orang pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama. Mereka kakak kelasnya, seragam yang di pakai sama seperti Joonmyeon kemarin. Yang satu berwajah ceria menatap ke arah tiga sahabat tersebut, yang satu lagi berwajah tampan dan berambut blonde. Apakah sekolah ini memperbolehkan murid mengecat rambutnya, Kyungsoo malah menggumamkan pertanyaan lain dalam hatinya.

" Ne sunbaenim, aku Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa kita saling mengenal? "

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap menatap dua tiang listrik itu. Mengingat-ingat apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

" Aigoo?! tak perlu formal seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah. Aku Wu Yi Fan, putra dari pemilik Wu Coorporation. Panggil aku Kris, Kris Wu. "

Pemuda blonde itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo masih bingung mengapa pemuda bermarga Wu itu bisa memanggilnya Tuan Muda. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnis ayahnya, karena baginya itu sama sekali vbukan urusannya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, pemuda yang bernama Kris itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Tao si mata panda. Itu membuat Kris berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara pemuda tinggi yang satu lagi masih setia dengan senyumannya berdiri di belakang Kris.

Dia memulai sebuah percakapan,

" Orang tua kita adalah rekan bisnis. Aku kira kau masih menjalani Home Schooling mu. Kau sangat sulit ditemui, bahkan pada saat pesta kebun atau pesta minum teh yang keluarga Do adakan, kau tak pernah sama sekali menghadirinya. Oh! Bahkan saat pesta ulang tahunmu sendiri. Yang hadir hanya Tuan Muda Kyu, dan kedua orang tuamu juga beberapa kerabat keluarga Do. Bahkan, aku hanya melihat fotomu di ruang tengah kediaman Do, kau lebih manis jika dilihat langsung. Tapi Tuan Muda Do.. "

Kris menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memandangnya bicara. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang menatap Kris, tapi Tao yang di samping Kris-pun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang sedari tadi bicara. Baekhyun pun juga menatap Kris lekat, mengabaikan tatapan pemuda tinggi di belakang Kris. Ya sedari tadi pemuda jangkung teman Kris itu memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa? " tanya Kyungsoo memecah suasana saling pandang mereka sedari tadi.

Kris menyipitkan matanya yang memandang Kyungsoo, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga wajah mereka benar-benar sejajar.

" Apa.. operasi pendonoran itu berhasil? Kau nampak sehat sekali. "

Pertanyaan Kris membuat kedua teman Kyungsoo terperangah. Pandangan mereka beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup untuk menjawab.

" Donor? Operasi? Kau sakit Kyungie? "

Pertanyaan Tao membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, bibirnya bergetar. Apa dia harus menceritakan semua pada dua sahabat barunya ini? Baekhyun dan Tao juga merupakan teman sekelas Luhan, bukan? Apa dua sahabatnya bisa membantu untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir Luhan setelah mendengar penjelasannya? Atau yang lebih buruk, dua sahabatnya ini akan memusuhinya karena telah merenggut Luhan dari mereka.

Jika Kyungsoo akan bercerita di sini, sekarang, bagaimana dengan dua tiang listrik di hadapannya? Batin Kyungsoo terus bergemuruh. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu menyentuh dadanya lembut.

' _Luhan.. bagaimana ini?! Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka? A-a-aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku takut.. '_

_._

_._

**TBC.**

**Aduh ini makin gaje! maaf yaa ceritanya jadi molor banget dan makin ngebosenin.. aku janji chapter depan bakalan lebih panjang dan lebih seru lagi, udah ada sedikit Taoris dan Baekyeol Moment. Mohon reviewnya yang ngebangun yaa.. mudah-mudahan dapet ide segar lagi buat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya.. **

**AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH BUAT JEMIMAHOLMES yang udah buatin poster ff ini mumumu~~**

**juga TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW.. KALO UDAH BACA REVIEW LAGI YAA :3**

**- bow bareng panda -**


	4. Chapter 4

_Huang Pansy Present :_

_**Affairs of The Heart**_

_**4**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Do not copy words from writings not written by you (no plagiarism)!**_

* * *

_" Apa.. operasi pendonoran itu berhasil? Kau nampak sehat sekali.. "_

…

_" Donor? Operasi? Kau sakit Kyungie? "_

…

' _Luhan.. bagaimana ini?! Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka? A-a-aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku takut.. '_

* * *

_-oOo-_

Chapter 4.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, keempat pemuda di hadapannya masih menunggu penjelasan darinya. keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, Kyungsoo memilin jari-jari tangannya sendiri menutupi rasa gugup. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Kyungsoo mau membuka mulutnya. Gejolak batin Kyungsoo masih gelisah, berkali-kali dia minta keyakinan pada Luhan dalam hatinya, seakan-akan Luhan dapat mendengarnya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya. Dia berusaha bicara setenang mungkin.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sembuh total bukan? Operasi itu sepertinya cukup berhasil. Operasi itu- "

" Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti bisa melewati masa kritismu. Kau sebenarnya namja kuat Tuan Muda Do, hanya saja keluargamu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan membatasi duniamu. Omong-omong, kau itu sakit apa sih?! "

Belum lagi Kyungsoo melanjutkan penjelasannya, Kris sudah memotong pembicaraan, membuat Kyungsoo terperangah dan menganga. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat. Dalam hatinya dia sangat lega, pada kenyataannya Kris tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. setidaknya itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang. Ketegangan di wajah Kyungsoo menghilang, menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya dia tidak jadi menceritakannya sekarang. tidak untuk saat ini.

" Aku mengalami kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Karena itu, keluargaku membatasi kegiatanku karena kondisi kesehatanku. Aku Home Schooling sejak kecil. Berkat pendonoran jantung tersebut, aku bisa bertahan."

Wajah Kyungsoo melembut, dan tersenyum sendu. Kedua sahabat Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena sudah mengungkit tentang penyakit Kyungsoo, sementara dua tiang listrik itu hanya mengangguk lemah menandakan mereka mengerti apa yang dialami Kyungsoo selama ini.

" Orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, dia baik sekali, pasti dia berhati malaikat. Semoga dia tenang di surga. Mari kita berdoa untuknya. Walaupun kita tidak mengenalnya pasti doa kita sampai untuknya. "

Ucap Tao polos sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya.

_' Kau pasti mengenalnya Tao.. kalian semua mengenalnya dengan baik, ohh Luhan, betapa bahagianya kau mempunyai teman seperti mereka .. '_

Batin Kyungsoo seperti ingin menjerit, menangis, memohon meminta maaf pada dua sahabatnya. Betapa ia ingin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, namun, waktunya belum tepat.

Terlihat Kris menatap Tao lekat, siapa sangka namja berpenampilan sangar seperti Tao memiliki hati yang lembut. Kris terpesona oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tao. Sifat dan sikap Tao yang polos membuat namja China itu semakin manis jika dilihat, matanya yang lucu lebih mirip seperti panda, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang berwarna khas orang asia, dan bibir curvenya yang... oh Kris hentikan! Ini bukan saatnya kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sungguh! Kris sudah terpesona dengan adik kelasnya itu.

Mereka mulai menggenggam tangan masing-masing, memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa. keempat dari mereka terlihat sangat Khusyuk saat berdoa, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Tangannya memang menggenggam tapi matanya tidak terlepas dari wajah damai Tao yang sedang berdo'a.

_' Pandaku terlihat lebih indah ketika berdoa.. '_

Kris menggeleng cepat menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunan. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Pandaku? Kau sudah gila Kris? Bahkan Kris tidak begitu dekat dengan Tao mengapa dia menyebut Tao sebagai pandanya? Degupan jantungnya berirama indah sekali, wajahnya memerah menyadari apa yang dia rasakan. Tao mengapa kau begitu lugu. Batin Kris terus bergemuruh.

Mereka membuka mata dan mengakhiri kegiatan berdoa. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Kyungsoo ,Tao,dan Baekhyun mulai memakan makan siang yang belum mereka sentuh sejak dua tiang listrik itu datang. Dan Kris, dia mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin lalu menetralkan perasaannya untuk saat ini agar tidak terlihat canggung, mengingat dia duduk disebelah Tao, lalu tiang listrik yang di belakang Kris pun angkat bicara, mengajak Kris untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Merekapun pamit pada ketiga adik kelasnya yang sedang menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

Sepeninggal dua tiang listrik itu Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mereka hingga dua kakak kelasnya menghilang dari balik pintu kafetaria. Kyungsoo menatap lucu Baekhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya karena makanan yang belum di kunyah sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, dan mulai menekan-nekan pipi gembung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

" Habiskan dulu makananmu, sedari tadi dia berdiri menatapmu tapi kau hanya diam, sekarang dia sudah tidak ada kau malah menatapi kepergiannya. Kau aneh Baekkie. Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan sunbaenim yang memiliki senyum mempesona itu ya? Hahaha.. "

Kyungsoo terus menggoda temannya yang satu itu. Baekhyun terlihat lucu dengan pipi merah menggembung karena makanannya belum tertelan sempurna. Setelah makanannya tetelan Baekhyun meminum jus jeruk milik Tao yang ada di hadapannya dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Tao. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat tingkah dua temannya itu.

Dua teman yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekat. Dua teman yang sekarang sama berharganya dengan Luhan. Dua teman, walaupun baru beberapa hari mengenalnya, Kyungsoo sudah menyayangi mereka seperti keluarga. Merekapun juga menyayangi Kyungsoo.

" Aniyo~ siapa? Park Chanyeol maksudmu? Siapa yang memperhatikan dia?! Lagi pula aku masih normal! Aku tidak suka dengan namja! "

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kau sepertinya sudah kenal baik. Baby Baek~ "

" Dia sunbaeku, tentu aku tahu siapa namanya!"

Baekhyun terus mengelak, namun Kyungsoo tetap menggodanya, hingga wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sedari tadi tetap saja dia berbohong dan ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kyungsoo terus tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau suka namja? Tidak masalah bukan?cinta bisa datang kapan saja.. "

Ucap Tao santai sambil meminum jus jeruk yag tadinya sudah diminum terlebih dahulu oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda bermata bulat dan pemuda dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan menatap tak percaya kepada sumber suara tersebut. Baekhyun tersedak mendegar pernyataan Tao, lalu segera merebut jus jeruk Tao lagi hingga sedotannya terpental dari bibir curvenya. Tao hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan teman mungilnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun megurangi rasa tersedaknya.

" K-ka-Kau bilang apa Huang Zitao? Memangnya kau menyukai namja?! "

Ucap Baekhyun terbata, dia masih belum percaya teman pandanya mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya menakutkan itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih pada mata bulatnya menatap dua sahabatnya bergantian. Sebenarnya dia tidak kaget lagi, bukankah Luhan menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Jongin di surat, Kyungsoo mengerti dengan perasaan seperti itu, mungkin tanpa dia sadari dia juga tertarik dengan namja. Tapi hanya ketika dia berhadapan dengan Jongin saja.

Tao enggan memberi penjelasan,dia melupakan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, sekarang malah menatap sedih gelas jus jeruk yang sudah di kosongkan oleh Baekhyun. Sepertinya mood Tao hancur untuk berbicara, dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu merajuk pada Baekhyun.

" Jus jerukku Baek~ "

" Jelaskan apa maksudmu Tao-ah.. "

" Itu jus jerukku.. Yak! Baek Bacon! Kau menghabiskannya kau tahu.. aku tak mau bicara.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti melihat Baekhyun yang masih terperangah oleh sikap Tao, mereka terus berdebat kecil dan diselingi oleh tawa renyah Kyungsoo. Betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo memiliki mereka. Setidaknya Tuhan selalu bertindak adil pada setiap hambanya. Terima kasih Tuhan.

* * *

-oOo-

Seminggu di asrama tampaknya merubah banyak kebiasaan Tuan Muda Do, setiap hari menatap Jongin di kamar asrama, melihat wajah seriusnya ketika belajar, wajah ketusnya ketika Kyungsoo mengajak bicara, wajah damainya ketika tertidur, dan wajah gelisahnya ketika melindur dalam tidurnya. Semuanya menjadi kebiasaan.

Senyum selamat pagi Kyungsoo dihari Jum'at untuk Jongin dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Jongin. Betapapun Jongin selalu menghindar, tapi Kyungsoo akan tetap menunjukkan sikap baiknya. Kyungsoo berpakaian olahraga hari ini begitu juga Jongin. Jongin hanya memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan dan training oranye seragam seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan pakaian olah raga oranye milik Kyungsoo terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengikat tali sepatu olah raga masing-masing tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Jongin sudah selesai, namun Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan mengikat tali sepatunya, ya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah memakai separu skets tali menjadikannya tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Berulang kali dia coba, melingkar dan mencoba membuat simpul kupu-kupu tapi selalu gagal. Jongin menatap aneh teman sekamarnya yang masih menunduk mengutak-atik tali sepatunya, dan hampir terjungkal ke depan. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mendengus, Jongin memutar matanya kemudian berfikir mengapa namja seumuran Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri? Jongin menunduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, meraih tali sepatu yang sedari tadi hanya diputar-putar olehnya.

" A-ap-pa yang kau lakukan? Tidak apa-apa, Aku bisa ! jangan begini Jongin-ssii.. "

Kyungsoo menolak ketika Jongin ingin membantunya mengikat tali sepatunya. Meskipun Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk menolaknya, Jongin tetap meraih tali sepatunya dan mengikatnya menjadi simpul yang rapi. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya ketika mata mereka bertemu, begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menjamah wajah tegas Jongin. Terlihat semburat merah pada keduanya, sepertinya Jongin juga sangat gugup, dia membuang pandangannya pada tas olahraga yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, menyambarnya lalu keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap tali sepatu sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo masih belum percaya Jongin bisa bersikap baik dengannya. Bahkan, tanpa Kyungsoo minta dia bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum sambil berjalan hingga sampai pada lapangan olahraga, Baekhyun dan Tao yang sudah sampai di lapangan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih pada cengirannya membalas lambaian temannya dan berlari kecil. Karena tidak memperhatikan lajunya Kyungsoo tersandung lalu terjatuh mecium rumput di bawahnya.

Bagian lutut pada celana olahraganya robe dan menyebabkan luka karena terantuk oleh batu disana. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Dia merasakan ngilu menjalar dari lutut kirinya. Rasanya perih dan sakit sekali Kyungsoo tidak bisa berdiri, ngilu dilututnya membuat dia terjatuh duduk lagi. Rasanya ingin menangis, namun dia tahan dengan mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dengan sigap kedua temannya berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, terlihat dua namja lain juga berlari kencang ke arah Kyungsoo. Itu Yixing dan Jongin. Mereka lebih dulu tiba dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Yixing dan Jongin berusaha membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Baekhyun dan Tao terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, mereka tidak percaya, bukan karena Yixing yang juga ikut berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, namun karena Jongin yang ikut membantu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Tao melanjutkan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, berdiri di belakang dua pemuda yang sedang memapah bangun Kyungsoo.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? "

Tanya Yixing dan Jongin bersamaan, keduanya saling menatap tajam, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya menatap dua pangeran yang membantunya bergantian lalu menjawab, dia tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit ngilu pada lututnya. Keduanya membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan, diikuti oleh Tao dan Baekhyun pastinya.

Ketika Yixing akan mengobatinya dengan kapas yang diberi alkohol dan sebuah plester, Kyungsoo menolaknya, dia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Sementara Jongin hanya menonton dari depan pintu. Wajahnya masih sama, dingin, tapi rasa hawatir di matanya tidak dapat ditutupi.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan pelajaran kalian. Aku tak bermaksud merepotkan kalian, maafkan aku. "

Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang di ssekitarnya, cukup 16 tahun dia merepotkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, tidak untuk sekarang ketika dia berangsur pulih. Dia menatap teman-teman di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum.

" Kalian kembalilah dulu, biar aku yang mengobati Kyungsoo.. "

Yixing masih bersikeras ingin mengobati luka Kyungsoo. Karena merasa tidak enak, Kyungsoo masih menolaknya dengan lembut. Yixing teramat baik, sejak bertemu dengannya di studio tari, Yixing selalu memberi perhatian yang baik kepada Kyungsoo. Entah saat bertemu di perpustakaan, ataupun di kantin. Dalam dua hari ini Yixing seperti mendekati Kyungsoo, dia merespon dengan baik sikap Yixing dan tidak mencurigainya. Karena bagi Kyungsoo semua temannya adalah orang baik.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Yixing adalah perangai teman yang baik, walaupun terkadang terlihat misterius. Dia juga seorang penari yang handal. Sesekali yungsoo memergoki Yixing saat latihan menari sendiri di studio tari saat Kyungsoo akan ke studio musik untuk latihan menabuh drum. Kadang Kyungsoo juga memergoki Yixing yang berpakain casual keluar masuk gerbang asrama pada malam hari dengan tergesa.

Dua teman Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yixing pamit untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran olah raga, Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Tao masih terlihat menghawatirkan sahabat mungilnya itu lalu di tarik keluar dari ruang kesehatan, karena Baekhyun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi kali ini. Biarkan mereka bertiga menikmati momennya.

Baekhyun dan Tao melewati Jongin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang kesehatan melihat Kyungsoo yang menolak lembut sentuhan Yixing. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo masih ingin membersihkan lukanya sendiri. Walaupun terlihat sekali dia meringis kesakitan ketika menggerakan kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menghampiri mereka berdua

" Biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, dia roomate-ku. "

Jongin menepuk bahu Yixing, suaranya membuat keduanya mendongak ke arahnya. Wajah Yixing berubah serius, tidak terlihat lagi dimple pada pipinya seperti saat dia tersenyum tadi. Yixing lalu menarik diri beranjak dari kursi di samping ranjang tempat Kyungsoo, memberi senyum kepada Kyungsoo mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh padanya lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan.

Kini hanya ada Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih kapas yang bercampur alkohol yang baru saja ditempelkan Jongin pada luka di lututnya. Kyungsoo meringis menahan perih yang teramat sangat.

" Ssshh.. appo! "

" Dasar manja! Tahan sebentar. "

Ucap Jongin seraya memakaikan plester dengan sedikit kain kassa dia atas luka lutut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap wajah serius dan penuh perhatian milik Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mata hangat Jongin, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya. Ketika poni Jongin menghalangi pandangannya saat ingin menempelkan plester ke lutut Kyungsoo, Jongin meniupinya agar tidak menghalangi matanya, namun tanpa Kyungsoo sadari tangan Kyungsoo menyibakkan poni Jongin dari wajahnya membuat Jongin mendongak dan dapat melihat engan jelas lekuk wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata elang milik Jongin. Seketika perasaan hangat menjalar ke wajah keduanya sehingga mebuat semburat merah yang sempurna. Degupan jantung keduanya memacu lebih cepat, dan hampir terdengar di tengah keheningan yang melanda ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dengan cepat Jongin menempelkan plester itu dan sedikit menekannya, lagi-lagi membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang menjadikan Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

" Yak! Appo! Pelanlah sedikit Jongin-ssii! "

Kyungsoo meniup-niup luka yang sudah di plester oleh Jongin. Lalu mengusapnya berharap rasa perihnya sedikit hilang. Dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo lalu menatap Jongin dengan senyuman khas anak kecilnya, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Terima kasihnya nanti saja. Ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah bersikap baik dan tidak mengganggu privasi ku saat di asrama. Walaupun kau sedikit cerewat. Aku akan pergi, kau istirahat saja. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang segera berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. dia menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan yang serba putih ini, mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi ini sampai sekarang. Jongin menjadi hangat dan sangat peduli, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih manis lagi dan memeluk lengannya sendiri. Ada sebongkah persaan aneh menjalar di hatinya. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang dengan sikap Jongin.

* * *

Di luar Ruang kesehatan ternyata ada Yixing yang sedang menunggu Jongin keluar. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, terlihat ada kilatan amarah dari keduanya. Jongin menghampiri Yixing hingga keduanya hanya berjarak dua langkah saja. Mereka masih saling menatap tanpa saling bicara, sampai akhirnya Yixing membuka pembicaraan dengan nada sarkastik.

" Kita bertemu lagi Kai, Kau terkejut? Mengapa anak miskin sepertiku bisa masuk sekolah mewah milik mu Tuan Muda?"

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Yixing. Tangannya mengepal lemah. Bibir Yixing menyunggingkan seringaian. Jongin membuang pandangannya ke lain arah, memandang teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di lintasan lari lapangan olah raga.

" Mengapa kau harus ada di sini **Lay?** "

Jongin memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan Lay. Yang di sebut hanya tersenyum kecil sambil kembali mengulangi perkataan sarkastiknya.

" Apa anak miskin sepertiku tidak boleh bersekolah di sini? "

" Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu Lay?! Kau tahu aku tidak suka kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti itu?! " suara Jongin meninggi.

Yixing kembali melebarkan senyumannya, dia kini menghapiri Jongin dan menepuk bahunya lembut. Lalu berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik.

" Kau masih peduli? Ku kira kau akan selamanya menjadi mayat hidup dan menutup rapat dirimu dari orang-orang. "

Yixing berjalan melewati tubuh Jongin yang masih terpaku oleh kata-kata Yixing. Beberapa langkah, lalu Yixing kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil menatapnya sendu. Seperti ada tembok tebal transparan yang memisahkan keduanya.

" Kai.. mengapa kau tak pernah kembali? Kami juga merindukanmu, kami membutuhkanmu,**' The Beast' **masih menginginkan tarianmu. Bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan Kai?! Setelah dia tak ada dia ingin kau – "

" Dia tak akan kembali Lay, dia sudah tenang di sana, tak perlu kau mengungkit apa keinginannya! Diapun tak ingin mendengar sedikitpun keinginanku?! Dia meninggalkanku dengan banyak tanda tanya?! "

Lagi-lagi suara Jongin meninggi dan terlihat sekali air mata menggembang di pelupuk matanya. Sepertinya sekarang Jongin sangat terpukul. Mengingatkan Luhan lagi akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Sedangkan Yixing kembali melangkah kearah Jongin, mendengus kesal dan menarik kerah kaosnya. Nafasnya berat, matanya menatap nanar sosok sahabat lama yang menurutnya sangat keras kepala ini.

" Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebernarnya kau katakan?! Kau tahu Luhan sangat mencintaimu apa itu belum cukup! Luhan rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk kebahagiaan dan impian besarmu apa itu belum cukup! Dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu kehilangan kedua kakinya, apa itu belum cukup membuatnya terpukul?! Saat dia melihat senyum bahagiamu di televisi, dia tidak sampai hati mengabarimu dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan? Yang dia pikirkan hanya kebahagiaanmu Kai! Hanya Kau! "

Setelah pernyataan panjang lebar , nafas Yixing semakin memburu, cengkraman pada kaos Jongin semakin kuat.

" Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa mulianya hati Luhan. Di tengah rasa terpukul karena keadaannya yang menngenaskan. Dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah melihat rupa Luhan sebenarnya.. "

Yixing menghempaskan tubuh Jongin, seraya melepaskan cengkramannya. Yixing berjalan mundur meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dengan mata terbelalak. Jongin shock dengan semua pernyataan Yixing, mengapa Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkan tanda-tanda, tidak pernah meninggalkan sebuah pesan. Bodohnya Jongin pada saat itu tidak mencari dimana Luhan di rawat. Dia hanya sibuk pada sifat keras kepalanya dan kesalah pahaman yang berlarut-larut.

Jongin terjatuh berlutut masih pada tempatnya berpijak, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Dia menangis tanpa isakan, berkali-kali dia mengusap kasar wajahnya agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Berkali-kali juga dia menyalahi dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka terhadap kondisi orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Nafasnya sesak. begitu banyak fakta yang belum dia ketahui, dan sekarang seperti menghantam batinnya berkali-kali.

Tunggu.. tadi Lay bilang donor jantung? Luhan mendonorkan jantungnya? Kepada siapa? Jongin berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya walau terasa sagat lemas. Dia berjalan gontai menuju lapangan olah raga. Batinnya masih terus bertanya tentang pernyataan Yixing barusan. Kepada siapa Luhan mendonorkan jantungnya, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan semilir angin yang menggelitik pipinya. Menghirup udara yang tadi terasa sesak. Ketika dia membuka kedua manik matanya kembali, dia seperti mendapatkan jawaban. Wajahnya berubah serius, lalu berbisik pada angin

" **Steve **.. dia pasti tau semuanya .. aku harus menemuinya "

Lalu Jongin berlalu menuju lapangan olah raga bergabung dengan seluruh murid kelas dua di sana.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang mendengar pentengkaran kecil mereka. Orang itu menutup rapat mulutnya dengan dua tangannya. Wajah dan matanya memerah,pipinya juga basah. Sebisa mungkin orang itu menahan tangis yang seakan ingin meledak dari mulutnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia mengusap pelan luka bekas operasi di dadanya. Ya, orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Secara otomatis, mereka -Yixing dan Jongin- berdua berdebat di samping jendela tepat dengan ranjang Kyungsoo di ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo menangis karena mendengar pernyataan Yixing barusan. Betapa menderitanya kisah cinta Luhan dan Jongin. Betapa terpuruknya Jongin. Dan betapa dia ada di posisi yang salah. Namun dengan tekad memenuhi pesan terakhir Luhan, Kyungsoo tetap akan memegang janjinya.

_' Jongin maafkan aku.. '_

**TBC**

**yeah.. akhirnya ada Taoris sama Baekyeolnya walaupun dikit :3**

**maaf ini masih kependekkan dan gaje banget yaa..**

**berhubung ff gaje bin abal bin pasaran ini jauh dari sempurna, mohon review yang membangun yaa..**

**bisa bayangin gak nanti Kyungsoo main drum keren banget? nge-cover drum double pedalnya avenged sevenfold? aishhh...**

**at last.. review lagi yaaa :3**

**terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin...**

**enjoy the updated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Huang Pansy present :**_

_**Affairs Of The Heart**_

_**5th Chapter  
**_

**_Do not copy words from writings not written by you (no plagiarism)!_**

* * *

" Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebernarnya kau katakan?! Kau tahu Luhan sangat mencintaimu apa itu belum cukup! Luhan rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk kebahagiaan dan impian besar mu apa itu belum cukup! Dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu kehilangan kedua kakinya, apa itu belum cukup membuatnya terpukul?! Saat dia melihat senyum bahagiamu di televisi, dia tidak sampai hati mengabarimu dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan? Yang dia pikirkan hanya kebahagiaanmu Kai! Hanya kau! "

Setelah pernyataan panjang lebar ,nafas Yixing semakin memburu, cengkraman pada kaos Jongin semakin kuat.

" Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa mulianya hati Luhan. Di tengah rasa terpukul karena keadaannya yang mengenaskan, dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah melihat rupa Luhan sebenarnya.. "

Yixing menghempaskan tubuh Jongin, seraya melepaskan cengkramannya. Pikirannya kalut, mengapa dia bisa hilang kendali dan memberitahu Jongin begitu saja tentang pendonoran tersebut. Padahal ia sendiri sudah janji dengan Luhan untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang pendonoran .Berkali-kali Yixing merutuki sikapnya yang mudah tersulut emosi.

Sambil berjalan menuju lapangan olah raga, dia menerawang lagi sepanjang pandangannya. Mengingat masa lalu bersama teman-temannya, dia memang bukan dari keluarga yang berada. Namun bakatnya tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tuan Kim yang merupakan Appa dari Jongin sendirilah yang memintanya khusus untuk pindah kesekolah ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Jongin mau menari lagi.

Appa Jongin mengetahui dengan baik riwayat pertemanan anaknya, di mana dan bagaimana anaknya bergaul. Termasuk bagaimana anaknya bergaul dengan kelompok penari jalanan **" The Beast "** . awalnya Tuan Kim tidak menyukai bahwa anaknya bergaul dengan penari-penari jalanan. Meskipun terlihat liar dan nakal, namun bakatnya dapat tersalur dengan baik walau dengan cara yang salah, tapi itulah yang dinamakan jiwa muda,pada akhirnya Tuan Kim dapat mengerti hal itu.

**" The Beast "** satu nama yang menyatukan mereka. **Yixing, Jongin, Luhan, Steve, Minseok,** dan **Jongdae**. Yixing kembali mengingat-ingat moment mereka ketika menang dalam beberapa kompetisi menari di sebuah klub yang selalu menampilkan pertandingan menari untuk para penari brandal jalanan. Tak jarang mereka juga melakukan battle dance atau juga adu jotos dengan geng lainnya.

Beberapa memori juga terlintas di benaknya, ketika mereka mencoret-coret sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni dengan grafiti nama geng mereka, atau ketika mereka melakukan The Prunk ( video dance konyol yang digunakan untuk menantang battle dance ) untuk kelompok geng lain sesekali Yixing juga pernah memergoki Luhan dan Jongin yang sedang berciuman, dia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Semuanya terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

Terima kasih kepada Tuan Kim yang sudah memanggilnya untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan dua teman lamanya itu. Sebelum mendengar penjelasan Tuan Kim, Yixing sempat menolak tawaran untuk sekolah di St. Maria mengingat ada sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatinya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang.

Kim Joonmyeon yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Jongin yang tidak pernah suka dengan apapun yang dilakukan Yixing. Dan selalu menilai bahwa dialah yang membuat Jongin jadi brandalan, dan juga Joonmyeon yang selalu membedakan status sosial diantara mereka.

Di balik semua itu, perhatian Yixing juga terbagi kepada Kyungsoo. Yixing mengetahui tentang pendonoran itu, kepada siapa dan mengapa Luhan mendonorkan jantungnya, Yixing juga selalu berada di samping Luhan sampai pada saat-saat terakhirnya. Kini, Yixing berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi Kyungsoo, begitu mengetahui Kyungsoo masuk sekolah yang sama.

Tapi itu Kyungsoo bukan Luhan. Walaupun jantungnya milik Luhan, tetap saja tubuh dan jiwanya adalah Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat yang mempunyai senyuman dan tawa khas seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo sangat polos dan merupakan sosok pangeran yang sangat lembut. Bayangan tentang pertama kali mereka bertemu di studio tari, kontak fisik pertama mereka, sikap polosnya, dan gaya menari Kyungsoo yang sangat baik mengingatkannya pada sosok teman mungilnya yang sudah tiada.

" Kalian dua orang yang berbeda, namun terasa seperti satu jiwa. Bagaimana seharusnya aku mengambil sikap? "

Yixing bergumam pada pemikirannya sendiri, pikirannya terus bercabang antara Jongin,The Beast, danKyungsoo. Sesampainya di lintasan lari lapangan olah raga, mata Yixing bertemu dengan sosok Jongin. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara sampai pelajaran olah raga hari itu berakhir.

* * *

-oOo-

Pada saat makan siang, Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan ke kafetaria, hal itu di lihat oleh Tao dan Baekhyun yang hendak mengunjunginya di ruang kesehatan. Dengan sigap Tao meraih lengan mungil Kyungsoo memapahnya di bahu. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menolak bantuan dari Tao, dia tersenyum mengatakan bahwa dia masih bisa berjalan sendiri, luka di lututnya hanya luka ringan, lagi pula dia adalah seorang namja, dia harus kuat bukan?

Ketika ketiganya sedang di lorong menuju kafetaria, Seohyun Seonsaengnim memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya . Seohyunseosaengnim berpesan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di ruang guru.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya memandang kedua teman yang ada di kanan-kirinya. Kedua temannya hanya mengangkat bahunya bersamaan dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu pandangan Kyungsoo beralih kepada Seohyun seonsaengnim yang ada di hadapannya.

" Siapa yang datang noona? "

Seohyun hanya tersenyum lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya keruang guru, Kyungsoo terpincang-pincang mengikuti langkah Seohyun menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Kyungsoo melihat sosok yang tidak asing. Dia melihat pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat, berwajah datar, bibirnya tipis manis dan tatapan matanya kosong. Pemuda itu yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat di makam Luhan tempo hari. Pemuda itu berdiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" Senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Muda Do. "

Kyungsoo juga membungkukkan tubuhnya kikuk, lalu berjalan pincang menuju kursi di sebelah pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk, dia terlihat begitu perhatian dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak begitu baik.

" Kau terluka? Apa baik-baik saja? "

Mimik wajah pemuda itu telihat khawatir, dan hendak memeriksa luka di lutut Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat, seakan rindu suasana seperti ini. Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya? menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa, hanya luka ringan.

" Maaf sebelumnya, aku pernah melihatmu tempo hari di komplek pemakaman, namun aku belum mengenalmu tapi mengapa kau bisa mengenalku? Kita bahkan tidak pernah bicara sama sekali? "

Kyungsoo langsung mengemukakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Itulah sifat polos Kyungsoo, rasa penasarannya langsung dia kemukakan kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Mata Bulatnya mengerjap lucu memandang pemuda yang menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

" Komplek pemakaman ya? Ohh, waktu itu aku mengunjungi makam Hyung ku.. "

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat, bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak keluar satu katapun, di manik hitam matanya mengembang bening air mata yang siap terjun ke pipi tembamnya. Dunianya terasa berputar lambat, menyadari sebuah fakta yang baru saja dia dengar. Nafasnya tercekat, tanpa dia sadari dua tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah dingin pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

" J-ja-jadi .. kau.. "

" Ssst, uljima Tuan Muda.. "

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat di hadapan Kyungsoo mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tersenyum hangat.

" Benarkah kau itu –"

" Namaku ...

.

.

... Sehun "

* * *

-oOo-

Di lain tempat. Setelah makan siang dan beristirahat sebentar, Yixing hendak berjalan di koridor gedung menuju studio tari dengan menggenggam sebuah handuk kecil. Langkahnya santai dan tidak tergesa, sepertinya dia ingin melakukan sedikit latihan untuk nanti malam. Nanti adalah Jumat malam dimana dia akan mengunjungi teman-temannya di markas The Beast.

Walaupun hanya tinggal bertiga semangatnya tidak akan berkurang , Luhan sudah tiada, Jongin tidak pernah kembali lagi, dan Steve dia bersekolah di luar negeri. Dalam benaknya, Yixing sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bergabung dengan The Beast, di sisi lain dia juga memikirkan banyak resiko yang akan terjadi.

Perkelahian antar geng, battle dance yang akan menyulitkannya, belum lagi wajah manis Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi rebutan para penari jalanan yang menyukai sesama pria, apalagi membayangkan kehidupan Kyungsoo yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu semua. Sepertinya Yixing akan memikirkan lagi keinginannya itu. Terlalu banyak hal berbahaya bagi Tuan Muda seperti Kyungsoo.

PROK!PROK!PROK!

" Whoaa.. whoa.. Lihat siapa yang ada di sini, seorang brandalan miskin yang mengaku sebagai dancing machine. Pangeran " The Beast " bersekolah di sekolah mewah seperti St. Maria, betapa terkejutnya aku… "

Yixing menoleh pada sumber suara, dia hafal betul siapa yang sedang bicara dengan nada mengejek seperti itu. Dia memandang malas sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama gerombolannya, sosok yang tadi mengejeknya lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

" Kau mengotori lantai sekolah kami dengan sepatu jelekmu. "

Kali ini Yixing menahan emosinya untuk tidak terpancing oleh kata-kata ejekan tersebut. Matanya masih menatap lurus lorong yang seperti tak berujung ini. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok yang tadi mengejeknya.

" Ternyata si miskin sudah mulai tuli ya, atau bahkan dia juga bisu. Ya Tuhan kasihan sekali dia, masih muda sudah begitu menderita .. "

Kini terdengar beberapa pemuda yang ada di samping sosok yang mengejek Yixing tertawa dan juga sesekali ikut mengejeknya. Yixing sudah tidak sabar lagi, dia menoleh pada segerombolan tadi dan member senyuman yang memperlihatkan dimple manisnya. Matanya memandang remeh sosok yang sedari tadi mengejeknya, sosok itu hanya berdecih melihat senyuman Yixing.

" Maafkan aku Tuan Muda Kim Joonmyeon, Si Miskin Dancing Machine yang memakai sepatu jelek ini sudah mengotori lantai sekolahmu, tapi bukankah kau sanggup membayar orang untuk membersihkan ini semua? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk hal kenakan seperti ini."

Joonmyeon hanya terperangah mendengar perkataan sarkastik milik Yixing, tangannya mengepal kuat, rahangnya mengeras terlihat sekali dia sangat marah. Ya, Joonmyeon akan marah jika disebut sebagai orang yang kekanak-kanakan. Yixing kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya yang saling bergumam. Baru beberapa langkah, Yixing kembali menoleh kea rah Joonmyeon dengan tatapan dibuat-buat menjadi anak polos.

" Oh iya, sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Tuan Besar Kim karena sudah menawarkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini pada brandalan miskin ini. Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaatttt bahagia. Sampai jumpa Tuan Muda Kim JoonMyeon. "

Yixing tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia sangat senang bisa mengerjai kakak dari teman lamanya itu, lalu berlari kecil seperti anak kecil menuju studio tari dan menghilang dari pandangan Joomyeon. Mata Joonmyeon terbelalak tak percaya, Yixing mengejeknya dengan aegyo. Yang tak kalah membuatnya terkejut adalah Appanya sendiri yang meminta Yixing untuk bersekolah di sini.

Joonmyeon mengumpat dalam hatinya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Appanya sendiri. Mengapa pemuda itu yang harus ada di sini, pemuda brandal yang hanya bisa menari tak jelas di klub, pemuda yang suka berkelahi antar geng.

Sepertinya Joonmyeon membutuhkan penjelasan dari Tuan Kim, Appanya kandungnya sendiri.

* * *

-oOo-

" Jebal! ikutlah denganku, Mama dan Papa pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu Tuan Muda Do, lagi pula ini adalah akhir pekan seluruh siswa di sini diperbolehkan pulang bukan? "

Sedari tadi Sehun mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo untuk berlibur di rumah Luhan dengan aegyonya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi permintaan Sehun. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerka, mengapa pemuda setampan Sehun bisa semanja ini padanya.

Batin Kyungsoo masih belum siap menemui keluarga pemuda yang nyawanya telah ia renggut. Tapi memandang wajah manis Sehun yang ber-aegyo Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega. Akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah menanggapi permintaan Sehun.

" Benarkah? Waahh.. ayo cepat siap-siap, aku bantu ne? "

Wajah Sehun menjadi sangat ceria, Kyungsoo masih merutuki sikapnya yang tidak bisa menolak permohonan orang lain.

" Aku harus bagaimana Sehun? bagaimana kalau Papa dan Mama mu tidak bisa menerimaku.. aku- "

" Aishh, Tuan Muda Do tenang saja, justru Mama yang menyuruhku menjemputmu. Dia sangat ingin mengenalmu. "

Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena Sehun sangat ingin dia bertemu dengan orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya orang tua Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Sehun, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Mungkin ini awal yang baik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

" Tapi dengan satu syarat Sehun-sii.. "

Kedua alis Sehun saling bertaut, matanya memicing memandang sosok mungil di hadapannya.

" Apa itu Tuan Muda Do? "

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Muda, panggil aku Hyung.. mengerti! "

Lagi-lagi sudut bibir Sehun terangkat mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Tangannya segera tertaut dengan tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo.

" Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo Hyung! "

Ucap Sehun semangat. Sosok mungil dalam genggamannya beranjak pergi menuju asramanya mempersiapkan sesuatu yang akan di bawa, sedangkan Sehun menunggu di depan ruang guru.

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi datar dan serius, inilah wajah asli Sehun, wajahnya dingin dan datar, matanya kosong. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu pada angin.

" Hyung, Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku berjanji. "

* * *

-oOo-

" Kau mau kemana? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar sambil tersenyum, setelah itu melanjutkan memakai sweater lalu menyandang ransel kecilnya. Jongin hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa tidak di respon oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba membungkuk memakai sepatu.

" Keadaanmu sedang tidak baik, kau akan kemana? "

Kyungsoo Nampak berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyungsoo memikirkan apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin. Karena tidak mungkin dia menjawab _' aku akan mengunjungi keluarga Luhan '_ bisa-bisa Jongin curiga dengannya. Apalagi seharian ini Jongin Nampak bersikap baik dan perhatian. Dia tidak ingin mengubah mood Jongin yang sedang baik terhadapnya.

" Aku akan mengunjungi keluarga sahabatku akhir pekan ini. Terima kasih Jongin atas bantuannya tadi siang, aku akan kembali minggu sore mungkin. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali, Jongin masih tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo, dia masih memandangi sosok mungil di hadapannya yang bersiap menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa hari Minggu Jongin. "

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pelan pintu kamar asramanya. Jongin berjalan lemas kembali pada ranjangnya, akhir pekan ini dia sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang sekarang terasa sunyi.

" Ceroboh sekali, lukanya belum sembuh. "

Matanya beralih menatap meja belajar dan ranjang milik Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya, matanya terbelalak kaget, seperti ada suatu yang memukul kepalanya menyadarkan akan sesuatu. Mengapa dia begitu memperhatikan Kyungsoo, mengapa dia begitu khawatir, dia baru mengenal Kyungsoo beberapa hari namun terasa sudah mengenalnya sekian lama.

Dia mendengus sebal lalu melemparkan bantalnya ke ranjang kosong milik Kyungsoo sambil mengumpat tentang sikap manisnya kepada Kyungsoo.

" Bahkan jika kau tak kembali, aku tak peduli!"

Pikirannya menjadi kacau. Sejak kapan dia mempunyai kebiasaan berbicara sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan namja lain selain Luhan, ini tidak boleh. Hatinya masih milik Luhan, walaupun Luhan sudah tidak akan terus mencintai Luhan.

" Namja bermata bulat itu merepotkan! Mengapa aku harus memikirkannya! "

Sepertinya dia akan bersiap, malam ini ia akan mengunjungi rumah seorang teman yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya tadi siang tentang pernyataan Yixing.

Lalu Jongin beranjak ke kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan diri dari segala peluh yang menghantam dirinya hari ini. Hari ini banyak fakta yang belum siap ia terima. juga banyak kenyataan yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Air dingin membasahi wajah hingga tubuh polosnya, ia kembali mengingat perdebatan kecil dengan temannya tadi siang.

Dalam hatinya dia sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya. Yixing yang selalu menyemangatinya dan memberi keyakinan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Lalu Jongin kembali menimang-nimang pernyataan Yixing tentang pendonoran yang dilakukan Luhan.

Setelah mengeringkan diri dan memakai baju santai namun tetap terlihat rapi. Jongin kembali membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang miliknya dan mulai mengotak-atik telepon genggamnya mencari sebuah nama dalam kontaknya.

Setelah menemukan sebuah nama yang dia yakini akan bisa menjawab segala rasa penasarannya, dia menekan tombol dial pada handphone-nya.

Setelah terdengar beberapa nada, teleponnya tersambung.

" … "

" Hai, ini aku, kau sedang di Korea? "

" … "

" Kau ada waktu sore ini? "

"... "

" Baiklah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ini penting. "

" … "

" Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sana saja, aku akan ke sana nanti malam. "

"… "

" Oke, sampai jumpa. "

Lalu dia mengakhiri percakapannya lewat telepon dengan seseorang itu, Jongin mempersiapkan batinnya untuk fakta selanjutnya yang akan dia ketahui.

Jongin mengambil boneka rusa yang ada di sebelah kepalanya lalu memeluknya erat, sesekali ia mengecupi boneka rusa tersebut. Lagi-lagi air matanya lolos hari ini, betapa ia sangat merindukan seseorang, sosok yang selalu berada di dekapannya sepanjang malam, sosok yang selalu memberikan senyuman selamat pagi untuknya, sosok yang selalu menggenggam tangannya ketika dia gelisah.

_' Lu.. aku merindukanmu, izinkan aku melihatmu untuk sekali saja.. aku mohon ..hiks '_

Jonginpun terlelap sore itu dengan jejak tangis masih terlihat di pipinya. Tuhan, biarkan untuk sekali saja dia bertemu dengan Luhan, walau hanya di dalam mimpi.

* * *

-oOo-

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah halaman kecil di depannya yang banyak ditumbuhi mawar putih. Di belakangnya berdiri sosok pemuda tinggi yang baru saja menutup gerbang rumahnya dan menekan tombol alarm pada kunci mobilnya. Sehun, pemuda itu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di depan pintu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi pemuda tersebut. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih ragu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Sehun. Matanya menatap sendu dan penuh rasa gelisah, Sehun mengerti akan hal itu, dan berulang kali meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membuka pintu lalu mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak kecil, Kyungsoo masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi tegap milik Sehun.

Ketika sampai di dalam, Kyungsoo di sambut oleh dua orang dewasa yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Itu orang tua Luhan. Ayahnya terlihat sangat bijaksana dengan senyum selamat datangnya, dan Ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dengan celemek yang masih menggantung di tubuh mungilnya. Keduanya tersenyum hangat dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk.

Suasana rumah ini, seperti sangat dia kenal. Hangat, nyaman, dan aroma sup yang sedang di masak oleh ibunya Luhan menyeruak ke dalam pernafasannya, aromanya saja sangat lezat bagaimana dengan rasanya, sepertinya sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Atmosfir seperti ini seperti pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, tapi di mana? Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatannya.

Dia menyentuh dada kirinya lembutWalaupun tidak sebesar rumahnya, namun Kyungsoo sangat nyaman di sini. Matanya menjelajahi beberapa figura yang terbingkai rapih di dinding rumah mungil itu.

Ada sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum manis sekali dengan rambut brunettenya sedang merangkul Sehun. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu. Senyuman Luhan sangat manis, baru kali ini dia lihat senyuman Luhan dalam figura sebesar ini.

" Selamat datang Tuan Muda Do. Maaf, jika rumah kami tidak membuat anda merasa nyaman. Rumah ini memang kecil. "

Suara Ayah Luhan membuat perhatian Kyungsoo beralih pada sosok kedua orang tua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya dan dia mengucapkan bahwa ia sangat senang berada di sini, rumah mereka sangat nyaman dan hangat, berbeda dengan rumanhya yang hanya ramai oleh para maid, sedangkan anggota keluarganya sangat jarang berada di rumah.

Wajah Nyonya Xi ( Ibu Luhan ) menghangat, beliau menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Hangat, itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan, suasana saat ini sangat dia rindukan. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan sentuhan hangat seorang ibu, mengingat ibunya sangat jarang berada di sampingnya.

" Ahjumma, maafkan aku .. "

Kyungsoo berkata lirih menatap wanita yang tersenyum hangat di hadapannya. Perasaan bersalah yang sudah lama menghantuinya seakan mau meledak sekarang. Air matanya sudah mengembang di pelupuk matanya saat ini, sosok wanita di hadapannya masih tersenyum seraya mengusap pelan bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang di lakukan anakku adalah keputusan yang benar. Aku melahirkan seorang malaikat yang berhati lembut, karena itu aku sangat bersyukur dan tidak menyesali apapun. Luhan, dia malaikat kecilku. "

Meskipun Nyonya Xi berbicara sambil tersenyum menghadap Kyungsoo, namun tetap saja matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah, dia merasa semakin bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

" Ahjumma benar, dia seperti malaikat. Terima kasih telah melahirkan malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Ahjumma, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat minta maaf. Hhiks- "

Air mata Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya akibat menangis. Tubuhnya di tarik menuju dekapan hangat Nyonya Xi, jemari cantik Nyonya Xi mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Mendapat perlakuan hangat seperti itu, tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, tangisnya semakin keras.

Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dengan Ibunya sendiri. Ini sangat nyaman, bahu Nyonya Xi seakan mampu menampung tangisnya. Kyungsoo membalas dekapan Nyonya Xi, membawa tubuh mungil beliau dalam rengkuhannya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan dekapan hangat ini, dekapan yang penuh cinta.

Nyonya Xi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi merah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya masih hangat dengan senyum mengembang yang tak hilang. Matanya meMpelajari setiap lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, betapa rindunya ia akan sosok mungil yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo bisa begitu sama dengan Luhan. Tangannya mengusap pelan dada sebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

" Dia hidup di sini. "

Nyonya Xi berkata lirih, walau kata-katanya terdengar pedih, namun senyum manisnya tak pernah hilang. Ia meresapi degupan jantung yang berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah teduh wanita di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan yang ada di dadanya hendak memulai pembicaraan.

" Ahjumma.. "

" Aku akan memaafkan mu tapi dengan beberapa syarat? "

Kyungsoo membawa jemari lentik Nyonya Xi menautkannya pada jari-jarinya. Seulas senyum kecil tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo. Apapun akan Kyungsoo lakukan, apapun asalkan dia bisa menebus semuanya. Batin Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menatap dalam kedua manik Nyonya Xi.

" Akan kulakukan sebisaku. Apapun itu ahjumma.. katakanlah."

Wajah Nyonya Xi berubah menjadi serius, kedua tangannya di tarik kembali melepaskan tautan pada tangan Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya hanya memasang wajah sendu, betapa dia masih ingin menyentuh jemari hangat milik Nyonya Xi yang membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Senyum jahil tersungging di bibir merah Nyonya Xi, mambuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

" Kau harus membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, juga bermalam di sini. "

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Betapa ia sanghat ingin melakukannya, ia mengangguk mantap sambil kembali meraih tangan mungil Nyonya Xi.

" Dan satu lagi yang lebih penting. "

" Apa itu ahjumma? Cepat katakan, jebal! "

Wajah Kyungsoo kini seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek kepada Ibunya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Nyonya Xi terkikik kecil melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

" Kau tidak boleh memanggilku Ahjumma. Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan ' Mama ' . Mengerti? "

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, manik hitamnya kembali mengembangkan air mata, bibirnya bergetar menyebutkan kata " Mama .. " yang nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Kembali Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungil yang dia sebut ' Mama ' barusan ke dalam dekapannya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan perasaan seperti ini.

Berkali-kali dia membisikkan kata ' Mama ' sambil sedikit terisak. Nyonya Xi kini juga meneteskan air matanya, setelah sedari tadi dia menahan tangisnya. Panggilan ini yang sangat dia rindukan. Tapi mengapa? Dadanya masih terasa sesak,dia masih merindukan sosok malaikat kecil yang dulu mewarnai dunianya.

_' Xiao Lu.. Mama merindukanmu '_

Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan tangis-menangis Ibu dan anak tersebut, sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Ibunya dari belakang. Sehun bergelayut manja pada sang Ibu, mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah lapar sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Xi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adik kecil di keluarga itu.

Kyungsoo memandang sebentar ke arah Ayah Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Wajah tampannya hampir mirip dengan Luhan ketika tersenyum. Matanya menitikkan air mata, ketika menyadari Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, beliau langsung menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum jenaka kepada tiga orang yang paling di kasihinya saat ini.

* * *

-oOo-

Jongin kini sedang gelisah menunggu supir keluarganya di depan gerbang gedung asrama. Sesekali dia menggerutu sendiri sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di jalanan. Ketika memandang ke sisi kanannya, matanya menangkap sebuah limosin hitam melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya lalu berhenti di depannya.

Jongin berdecak sebal, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Keluaga Kim.

" Mengapa lama sekali Jung Ahjussi?! Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu, aku sudah telat. "

Sosok paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi sewarna, dia tersenyum hangat sambil membungkuk di ke arah Jongin tanpa meninggalkan posisinya di depan setir.

" Maafkan aku Tuan Muda, jadi kita akan kemana sekarang? Apakan langsung menuju rumah? "

" Kita ke suatu tempat dulu. Aku akan menemui teman lama, dan kau pasti sudah hafal jalan ke tempatnya. "

" Kemana kita Tuan? "

" Rumah Steve.. "

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang, pikirannya masih menata beberapa pertanyaan untuk teman lamanya itu menyangkut kepergian Luha. Dan yang paling penting adalah tentang pendonoran tersebut. Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, sementara Jung Ahjussi menyenandungkan sebuah nada yang tidak asing bagi Jongin, itu nada instrumen Traumerei, favorit Jongin kecil.

* * *

-oOo-

" Kyungie.. kau sangat pandai memasak?! Waah siapa yang mengajarimu Jagiya? "

Puji Nyonya Xi yang melihat betapa terampilnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menumis beberapa sayuran yang dicampur dengan irisan daging. Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu sambil mengusap kedua tangannya pada celemek yang ada di badannya dan mengambil beberapa bawang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tumisan.

" Aku di ajari oleh Yoona Noona, dia ketua Chef di rumahku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua masakan. Awalnya dia menolak, kerana orang tuaku tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk mendekati dapur. Tapi ketika mereka tidak ada, aku merengek pada Yoona Noona untuk diajari hingga aku pura-pura tidak mau ikut terapi atau minum obat, atau bahkan aku berpura-pura collapse, barulah dia menyanggupi kemauanku. Haha betapa jahilnya aku pada saat itu.. "

Nyonya Xi tertawa mendengar penjelasannya, Kyungsoo melihat betapa cantiknya rona dengan tawa lepas yang membuat wajah Mama barunya itu semakin cantik. Inilah yang Kyungsoo inginkan, tawa lepas Nyonya Xi, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Mamanya.

Sehun mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam dapur dan menyerukan pada dua Chef terbaik di rumahnya bahwa meja makan sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu hidangannya saja. Nyonya Xi membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup dan meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membawakan piring besar berisi daging bacon panggang lalu diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang membawa sepiring tumisan yang barusan dia buat.

Ketiganya sampai pada ruang tengah yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan mereka. Tuan Xi dengan antusias menyambut hidangan yang baru saja di tata rapi oleh Kyungsoo. Menyiapkan beberapa sendok nasi di setiap mangkuk dan juga sumpit, malam ini biarkan Kyungsoo merasakan suasana hangat keluarga yang utuh.

TOK TOK!

Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi kegiatan makan malam mereka. Sehun menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu melihat siapa yang datang pada situasi seperti ini. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara lembut Kyungsoo.

" Biar aku saja, kau habiskan makananmu. "

" Tapi Hyung.."

" Dengar kata Hyungmu ini Sehunnie, biar aku saja, nikmati makan malam kalian. "

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju pintu sambil terus tersenyum manis.

TOK! TOK!

" Sebentar, aku datang .."

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu rumah kediaman Xi. Begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat sosok yang datang malam ini. Dia sepeti sedang melihat hantu. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya, jantungnya berdegup cepat seakan-akan mau keluar dari dadanya. Bibirnya lagi-lagi bergetar tergagap menyebutkan nama pemuda yang datang namun tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda yang datang bertamu ke kediaman keluarga Xi pun tak kalah kagetnya, dia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo heran. Mulutnya menganga, alisnya mengernyit, dan pandangannya menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Karena merasa Kyungsoo lama saat membuka pintu, Sehun menyusul Kyungsoo.

" Siapa yang datang Hyung? "

Sehun menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dari samping dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang baru datang. Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi serius, kata-kata yang tadi ingin keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo telah diucapkan oleh Sehun.

" Kai? kau jadi datang. "

" Steve? mengapa dia di sini? Sedang apa dia di sini? "

Pemuda yang bertamu ke rumahnya menunjuk batang hidung Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Sehun menyeringai lembut, yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanya ingin melindungi Hyung barunya ini, dan tak akan membuatnya terluka. Tak akan pernah.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo posesif dari belakang, membuat Kyungsoo terperangah memandang adik kecilnya yang masih menyeringai memandang Jongin. Di sisi lain, Jongin semakin mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap tak percaya sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba barusan.

" St-steve ? Se-sehun..? "

Bisik Kyungsoo terbata, Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung mengapa Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Steve? apakah masih banyak lagi yang dia belum tahu? Kyungsoo memandang wajah Sehun heran, namun Sehun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Jongin semakin mengepalkan jemarinya. Entah mengapa dia sangat tidak suka pemandangan di depannya.

" Kau sudah mengenalnya? Pemuda cantik ini tamuku, namanya Do Kyungsoo.. "

...

**TBC.**

**and here we go! chapter limaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :3**

**aku gak pandai buat situasi. ada beberapa bagian yang mau dibuat tapi bingung ngejabarinnya /.\ ...**

**chapter ini udah lumayan panjang kan? aku sedikit kebayang film Step Up 2 yang the streets, jadi istilah The Prunk itu dari film itu. aku masih bingung nyari lawan battle buat The Beast, jadi kalo reader punya saran boleh kok di kasih tau saat review :p**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah review.. boleh ngepromote ff ini sama siapa pun, tapi tolong jangan di copas atau di post ulang,, hargai kerja keras ku ne?**

**dan disini ada SuLay moment walaupun masih pada berantem.. hihihiii..**

**at the last.. review lagi yaa *bow bareng Tao***


	6. Chapter 6

_Huang pansy present :_

_Affairs Of The Heart_

_6__th__ Chapter_

* * *

-oOo-

Jumat sore di asrama St. Maria memang menjadi sedikit sepi, sebagian siswanya banyak memilih untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing menghabiskan akhir pecan bersama keluarga, atau sekedar berkemah dengan teman satu klub ekstrakulikuler.

Namun ini tidak berlaku bagi namja berdarah China Huang Zitao. Di Korea dia hanya tinggal sendiri sedangkan keluarganya tinggal di Qingdao, China. Tao memang sangat ingin bersekolah jauh dari rumahnya .Orang tua Tao adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang transportasi laut dan pariwisata. Bahkan Tao mempunyai pulau pribadi sendiri, mengingat dia adalah anak laki-laki terakhir dan hanya mempunyai satu kakak perempuan yang berkepribadian berbeda dengannya.

Walaupun Tao seorang anak konglomerat, dia meninggalkan semua kemewahan itu dan hidup dengan sederhana. Bersekolah di asrama menjadikan ia sebagai sosok yang mandiri dan lebih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian jauh dari keluarganya, walaupun ia masih di biayai oleh uang orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di sini.

Tao tidak memiliki sebuah apartement ataupun sebuah resort kecil di Korea. Orang tuanya sempat menawarinya sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dan bagus, tapi Tao menolaknya dengan alasan dia bisa berada di asrama sepanjang waktu dan dia juga mengatakan ia bisa pulang ke China pada liburan Chuseok, Summer, ataupun liburan akhir semester.

Hanya jika Tao merasa bosan di asrama, dia menginap di rumah Baekhyun ataupun rumah Luhan, itu dulu saat Luhan masih ada.

Akhir pekan ini Tao benar-benar ingin sendiri, ia mengabaikan ajakan Baekhyun untuk berakhir pekan di rumahnya. Baekhyun hanya tak tega membiarkan sahabat terbaiknya sendirian di asrama, walaupun sebenarnya Tao tak benar-benar sendirian, masih ada beberapa siswa yang menetap di asrama.

Baekhyun berpamitan pada Tao yang masih bergelut dengan novel di tangannya, sambil melepaskan kacamata bulat dari hidung mancungnya, Tao mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai gerbang asrama. Baekhyun menanyakan lagi untuk terakhir kalinya, apa dia mau menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumanya, karena rasanya meninggalkan teman sendirian berat sekali.

Walaupun Tao lebih suka berada di sekililing Baekhyun yang ceria, tapi untuk akhir pekan ini dia ingin sendiri, karena akan ada seorang tamu spesial. Tamu yang menyebalkan yang mengunjunginya rutin di asrama. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak diberitahu oleh Tao.

Baekhyun berjanji pada minggu pagi dia akan kembali ke asrama, dan berjanji dia dan Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama suatu saat nanti. Mungkin minggu depan, atau kapanpun Tao mau. Tao hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk mengerti akan keinginan teman mungilnya ini. Tao membawa Baekhyun memasuki mobil jemputannya, dari dalam mobil Baekhyun melambai sambil menggumamkan ' sampai jumpa ' lalu tersenyum sampai matanya seperti bulan sabit.

Tao ikut melambai dan mengucapkan ' Hati-hati ' dengan suara parau. Entah apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya sekarang. Tao menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan sedetik kemudian telepon genggamnya berdering.

Tao menatap malas nama yang muncul pada layar telepon genggamnya. Betapa dia sangat tidak menginginkan 'tamu' yang satu ini datang mengunjunginya terus-menerus rutin setiap bulannya.

Tao menggeser layar smartphone-nya dan memulai percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"... "

" Kau sudah sampai ? "

"... "

" Baiklah.. baiklah.. kau cerewet sekali! Aku masih di depan gerbang, jadi cepatlah! "

"... "

" Berhenti bertindak posesif! Aku sudah dewasa! "

Tao langsung menutup sambungannya dengan kesal. Sungguh akhir pekan Tao akan sangat menyebalkan. Dia mulai bergerak gelisah lalu menatap ke arah jalan raya, menanti seseorang yang tadi di telepon.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya, Tao melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah masam. Pintu taksi itu terbuka dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang indah menyusul sesudahnya. Seorang wanita dengan senyum merekah, rambut coklat tembaga, dan badan yang sempurna muncul lalu langsung menerjang tubuh tinggi Tao.

" Oh, adik kecilku! "

" Jiejie lepaskan! aku bukan anak kecil lagi~ "

" Kalau aku tak mau , apa kau mau membantingku? "

Wanita itu tetap tak melepaskan dekapannya. Tao menggeliat tak nyaman, sungguh dia sangat tidak menyukai sikap posesif kakak perempuannya ini.

" Victoria Huang! Lepaskan, jebal! "

Wanita yang mendekap Tao, mendorong pelan tubuhnya lalu mengernyit memandang adik laki-lakinya. Betapa dia tidak menyukai jika adiknya sudah meneriaki namanya sambil merajuk. Victoria merapikan setelan blues yang dipakai serta menyisir lembut rambut bergelombangnya lalu menarik paksa tangan Tao memasuki gedung asrama. Tao yang dipaksa berjalanpun hanya mendengus dan mengikutinya pasrah, ini sudah kebiasaan, setiap sebulan sekali Victoria pasti mengunjungi adiknya di asrama.

Sekedar untuk memastikan apakah adiknya masih dalam keadaan 'normal' . Normal menurut Victoria adalah adiknya tidak menyukai sesama namja. Victoria akan menentang keras jika Huang Zitao tersayangnya menyukai sesama namja, sewaktu Victoria menemukan Zitao masuk asrama laki-laki, dia amat khawatir.

Victoria akan mengacak-acak kamar asrama Zitao untuk menemukan apakah ada manhwa yaoi, atau dvd yang bergenre Shounen-ai juga majalah yang memuat artikel gay. Semua itu hampir tidak pernah dia temukan.

Zitao masih normal,setidaknya itulah kenyataan yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Namun semuanya tergantung dengan Zitao, hatinya yang menentukan, dan Victoria tidak bisa mengendalikan hati seseorang.

Mengapa Victoria bersikap seperti itu? Sebelumnya ia akan setuju-setuju saja dengan apa yang Zitao jalani, sampai dengan suatu hari kekasih Victoria meninggalkannya demi seorang namja. Victoria sangat terpukul menemukan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang gay. Sejak saat itu dia posesif dengan adiknya, dan melarangnya menjadi gay.

" Baiklah.. "

Victoria menghembuskan nafasnya ketika memasuki kamar asrama adik kecilnya itu. Matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut sisi kamar Zitao.

" Lakukanlah dengan cepat, aku tak tahan dengan kebisingan yang kau ciptakan nona Huang! "

Mendengarkan perkataan adiknya itu, Victoria hanya mendengus sebal sambil mulai mengacak-acak meja belajar beserta isi laci-lacinya. Sementara Tao, kembali memakai kacamata bulatnya sambil kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

Sesekali dia melirik ke tempat kakaknya yang masih mengacak-acak semua barang pribadinya. Matanya menyipit dan tatapannya tajam. Kapan dia bisa berhenti bertindak seperti itu, dasar nenek sihir, setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak seorang Tao sekarang.

* * *

-oOo-

Di kediaman keluarga Xi, kini Jongin sedang menyesap coklat panas yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo tadi. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah, Tuan Xi,Nyonya Xi, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. Belum ada percakapan serius setelah ketegangan di depan pintu tadi.

Suasana canggung ini bertahan hingga Nyonya Xi membuka suara dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke dapur menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk lemah lalu mengekor di belakang Nyonya Xi.

Jongin sempat terhenyak ketika Kyungsoo memanggil Nyonya Xi dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Dia menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang kemudian menghilang mesuk ke dalam dapur.

Kini tinggalah tiga namja yang ada di ruang tengah. Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih bergeming dengan cangkir coklat panasnya menghirup aroma manis yang menyeruak dari asap yang mengepul.

Setidaknya, Sehun dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin. Mengapa Kyungsoo ada di sini, mengapa Kyungsoo memanggil Ibunya dengan sebutan 'mama', Sehun juga mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo tadi.

" Jadi, mengapa kau bisa kenal dengan Kyungsoo Hyung? "

Sehun mengemukakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada di benaknya. Jongin yang ditanya hanya mendesah berat, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tuan Xi menangkap suasana canggung diantara dua putranya ini.

Semenjak Jongin memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan dulu, Tuan Xi juga menganggap Jongin sebagai anaknya, karena Jongin juga merupakan seseorang yang Luhan sayangi.

" Papa akan tinggalkan kalian bicara berdua, sepertinya Papa membutuhkan istirahat. Selamat malam Jagoan. "

Tuan Xi mengacak rambut dua Jagoannya dengan sayang lalu meninggalkan dua pemuda itu untuk melanjut percakapan. Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Papanya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia masih kecil, setelah itu kembali menatap Jongin dalam.

" Jadi .. ? "

" Kyungsoo adalah murid St. Maria juga, dan dia roomate-ku. "

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan datar dan cepat lalu beralih kembali pada cangkir coklat panasnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut cangkir yang berisi coklat yang sudah mulai menghangat. Jongin tersenyum lirih sesudahnya.

" Pemuda bermata besar itu kekasihmu ? "

Jongin bertanya pada Sehun namun pandangannya masih pada cangkir coklatnya, dipikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal sejak ada di asrama Jongin ingin menghujani Sehun dengan pertanyaan seputar kematian Luhan. Tapi begitu melihat Kyungsoo ada di sini, isi kepalanya di penuhi oleh pemuda bermata bulat tersebut.

Sehun memberikan seringaian lembut. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berkulit gelap ini. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah berbulan-bulan, dan setelah melewati serangkaian peristiwa, tapi Jongin hanya menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo sejak dia datang.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan, 'apa kabarmu Kai?' "

Kata-kata Sehun barusan sontak membuat Jongin meoleh ke arahnya. Jongin membulatkan matanya, mulutnya masih terkatup rapat, mengapa dia sampai melupakan apa tujuannya kesini ketika melihat Kyungsoo tadi, dia menghembuskan nafas pelan mencoba mengukir senyum di bibirnya namun terasa sangat di paksakan.

" Aku tak pernah baik-baik saja sejak kepergian Luhan. Kau tahu? Kalian menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan datar. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah menebak-nebak apa tujuan Jongin menemuinya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin membahas tentang ini lagi, dia ingin mengubur rahasia ini dalam-dalam, karena Sehun tidak ingin menyerahkan Hyung-nya 'lagi' pada Jongin.

" Tak ada yang kami sembunyikan. Dia kecelakaan lalu meninggal. Itu saja. "

" Tapi Lay menyebutkan tentang sesuatu yang- "

" Tak ada yang kami rahasiakan. Tak ada apapun Kai. "

" Tapi Lay bilang- "

" TAK ADA APAPUN KIM JONGIN! TAK ADA RAHASIA APAPUN! "

Sehun merasa geram dengan pertanyaan Jongin, dia tidak ingin membahas tentang ini lagi, sampai kapan pun. Dadanya merasa terhimpit setiap kali membicarakan tentang hal ini.

Rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya sejak dulu kini seperti luka yang semakin menganga, seandainya saja dulu dia tidak pulang dari Jepang dan mengatakannya pada Luhan agar segera pulang menemuinya, seandainya saja dia bisa mencegah Luhan agar tidak pulang malam itu, seandainya Luhan tidak berlari malam itu, tapi Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Seberapa banyak pun dia menangisi keadaan ini, itu semua tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Luhan sudah pergi jauh, dan tak ada yang patut disalahkan. Tak satupun.

Sehun bukanlah pribadi yang mudah menangis di depan orang lain. Dia akan menyimpan kesedihannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan merasa bahwa dirinya kuat dan tak mudah untuk merasakan jatuh. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak mempunyai hati, Sehun justru sangat menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun, dan sekarang dia juga mulai menyayangi Kyungsoo, melebihi apapun.

" Lay menyebutkan tentang pendonoran jantung, apa maksudnya? "

Sehun terhenyak dengan pertanyaan terakhir dari Jongin. Sehun memang sangat lihai menutupi keadaan, dalam hatinya Sehun sangat cemas dengan pertanyaan Jongin, terlebih lagi Kyungsoo sang pemeran utama ada disini sekarang, namun itu semua dia tutupi dengan wajah tenang dan datar serta tatapan kosong. Dia berharap Jongin tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

" Tak ada apapun Kai, jadi kumohon jangan bertanya tentang omong kosong apapun itu. "

" Ini bukan omong kosong Steve, Luhan bukan omong kosong bagiku! "

Suara Jongin meninggi, tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Tak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan benar oleh Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedetik kemudia dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap sendu pemuda satunya yang lebih tua.

" Luhan sudah tenang di sana, kumohon, jangan membahasnya, aku tak mau Mama ikut sedih mendengarnya! tak bisakah kau berhenti menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan omong kosongmu itu? Dan tolong, jangan tanyakan hal ini pada Mama atau Papa, mereka akan merasa sedih dan terpukul mengingat Lulu kecilnya. Kumohon Kai.. "

Mendengar hal itu Jongin terdiam, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia ingin sekali menangis saat ini namun tidak bisa. Semua ini membuatnya lelah, kenyataannya, tak ada pembenaran yang ia terima, tak ada jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaanya, semuanya di bungkus rapi oleh orang-orang yang sama.

" Baiklah aku pamit. Titipkan salam hormatku untuk Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. "

Tak lama kemudian Jongin berdiri, Sehun juga berdiri mengantar Jongin sampai ke depan pintu. Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, hingga mobil Jongin meninggalkan halaman rumah Luhan.

Disana hanya ada Sehun, di ruang tengah yang tadinya ramai oleh gelak tawa mereka selagi Luhan ada. Ruang tengah yang selalu dijadikan tempat berkumpul ketika akhir pekan. Mata Sehun terpejam sangat lama dia tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangan tentang dia dan Hyung yang sangat di cintainya. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang di dekap oleh tangannya.

" Maafkan aku, Hyung.. " ucapnya lirih. Tak ada air mata, rasanya sesak, mengapa susah sekali mengeluarkan air mata. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Sementara di dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah, terlihat Kyungsoo yang memeluk erat sang Mama. Nyonya Xi menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo setelah tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua putranya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun tak bisa, justru airmatanya keluar deras sekali, kaosnya pun juga basah akibat airmata Nyonya Xi.

" Maafkan Mama Lu, Maafkan Mama Jongin.. maafkan Mama.. "

Tangis Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi mendengar penuturan Nyonya Xi. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah pedang yang tajam menikam hatinya tepat di hulu. Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah dia. Yang salah itu dia. Itulah yang ada di benak Kyungsoo.

" Tidak. Tidak. "

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan sang Mama. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang berada dalam dekapannya semakin bergetar.

" Tidak. Tidak. Maafkan aku Mama. Maaf.. "

Keduanya masih menangis sampai pada Nyonya Xi melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap lembut pipi basah Kyungsoo. Keduanya tersenyum kecil.

" Sudah menangisnya, nanti matamu makin membesar. "

Keduanya tersenyum kecil, Nyonya Xi mengusap lembut bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

" Mari kita istirahat, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Ayo."

Jari-jari Nyonya Xi tertaut dengan tangan Kyungsoo, mereka keluar dari dapur dan didapati Sehun sudah tak ada di sana. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari Sehun.

" Mama, di mana Sehun? "

Nyonya Xi hanya tersenyum lembut sekali. Dia lalu mendekap lengan Kyungsoo menariknya lembut menuju sebuah ruangan.

" Dia sudah lebih dahulu di sini, kau masuklah juga, mungkin dia membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak mudah menangis, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia mengerti akan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah adiknya sekarang, dan dia tahu bahwa Sehunlah yang paling merasa tertekan. lalu nyonya Xi memberikan satu stel piyama putih milik Luhan dulu. Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi dekat dengan dapur.

Krett.

Kyungsoo menggeser pintu ruangan itu, cahayanya redup ruangan itu gelap, mungkin Sehun ingin menenangkan diri. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka gelap. Kyungsoo meraba-raba tembok di dekatnya untuk mencari dimana tombol lampu kamarnya.

" Se-sehun.. kau di mana? Aku tak bisa melihat. "

" Aku di sini Hyung, di tempat tidur. Aku sudah menyiapkan selimutmu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar suara Sehun, sungguh dia merutuki kelemahannya itu, dia tidak pernah suka gelap, mata bulatnya memicing mencari-cari sosok yang bicara tadi.

" Tempat tidurnya di mana? Sehun nyalahkan lampunya dulu.. "

Kini hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia menoleh ke segala arah menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu dia menerawang berusaha melihat di dalam cahaya redup.

" Se-sehun-ah.. "

Lampu menyalah seketika, mata Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu, membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pundak Kyungsoo. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Yang dalam dekapan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, lalu dengan sangat perlahan dia membalikkan badannya lalu mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang saat ini sangat kacau.

Apa sesakit itu menahan tangis? Mengapa dia tidak bisa menangis? Tangan Kyungsoo menuntun Sehun menuju tempat tidur yang memang berukuran besar. Kyungsoo naik lebih dahulu lalu memposisikan badannya lebih tinggi dari posisi Sehun.

Kyungsoo menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Saat ini Sehun hanya menuruti apa yang Hyungnya itu suruh. Kyungsoo memang seorang yang sangat penyayang, dia sungguh tidak tega dengan keadaan Sehun yang seperti sekarang.

" Kemarilah.. "

Lengan mungil Kyungsoo mendekap kepala dan pundak lebar Sehun lalu mengelusnya penuh sayang. Sehunpun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyunghsoo, menikmati kehangatan yang Hyungnya berikan. Betapa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan pundak Sehun berguncang. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergetar membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Kyungsoo, yang lebih tua hanya diam saja dan masih mendekap namja yang lebih muda. Dengan sangat lembut Sehun menyentuh bekas luka operasi yang ada di balik kemeja itu. Sehun meresapi degupan yang tercipta dari jantungnya.

Bahu Sehun semakin berguncang, suaranya serak. Akhirnya airmata lolos dari kedua maniknya.

" D-dia hidup di sini. Dia di sini. Maafkan aku. Ma-maaf.. "

Tangisnya pecah dan tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

" Menangislah, kadang seorang pria juga perlu untuk menangis. Jangan di tahan lagi Sehun-ah, rasanya sakit sekali bukan? "

Kata-kata Kyungsoo berhasil membuat tangis Sehun semakin pecah. Dengan lengan seseorang yang terbuka, adanya tempat bersandar, dan sikap yang hangat, Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya, meraung-raung, hingga sesegukkan, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini dia tahan.

Kyungsoo terlalu baik, bahkan teramat baik. Perangainya sangat hangat dan lembut, dan itu membuat Sehun nyaman dan dapat mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

" Maafkan aku Sehun-ah.. maaf.. "

Gumam Kyungsoo di tengah dekapannya, dirasakan Sehun menggeleng lemah dan masih sesegukkan menangis. Kyungsoo lega karena Sehun mau menumpahkan semua yang di tahannya selama ini.

Setelah lama menangis, Kyungsoo rasakan tangan Sehun yang mendekapnya melemah jatuh terkulai, dan nafasnya juga sudah teratur. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tetidur.

" Jaljayo Sehun-ah.. "

Bisik Kyungsoo sambil kembali mengusap lembut surai Sehun. Biarkan mereka mendekap satu sama lain hingga matahari menyapa alam.

Pagi harinya, Sehun terbangun dengan mata yang membengkak jadi dia memakai kacamata hitam dan dengan wajah yang masam, karena sepanjang sarapan Mama dan Papanya menggoda Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak mudah menangis, namun dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, dengan mudah Sehun menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan suasana riang saat sarapan membuat wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum terus-menerus. Sekarang ia sudah mempunyai seorang adik yang manis, Mama kedua, dan Papa kedua. Suasana hangat seperti ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat Sehun yang merajuk , dia jadi ingat dengan kakak tirinya, Do Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang kuliah di London untuk mengambil gelar MBA. Dulu dia sering merajuk dengan kakaknya yang tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk pulang ke Korea, bahkan saat Kyungsoo sedang operasi, Kyuhyun tak ada.

Nama asli Kyuhyun adalah Cho Kyuhyun, karena Ibunya menikah dengan Tuan Do yang merupakan ayah dari Kyungsoo, dan ibu kandung Kyungsoo sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Kyungsoo dulu. Jadi, Kyuhyun merubah nama depannya untuk menghormati Tuan Do. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya itu, begitu pula Kyuhyun.

' Kyuhyun Hyung, aku merindukanmu .. '

* * *

-oOo-

Senin pagi di St. Maria, tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada murid yang berlalu lalang memasuki kelasnya. Hari senin memang tidak begitu sibuk, karena jam belajar di mulai pukul 10 pagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang menggenggam tangannya sedari tadi dengan tatapan dan wajah yang datar, sedangkan wajah Kyungsoo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat setiap bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

" Sehun-ah, sekarang dimana kelasmu ?"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama perpindahan Sehun ke , setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan, Sehun meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya agar memindahkan asramanya dari Jepang ke Korea

" Aku di kelas 1-1 Hyung, kau dimana? Aku antar ke kelasmu ne? ."

" Tak usah, kau kan anak baru di asrama ini jadi biarkan aku yang mengantarkanmu oke? "

" Kau lupa Hyung? Aku sudah sangat hafal asrama ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang lirih sebentar ke wajah Sehun. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah datar Sehun, lalu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

" Ayo aku antar. "

.

.

" STEVE.. HEI BOCAH ! "

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan, sebuah teriakan yang memanggil nama Sehun menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Sehun memicing sedangkan mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar. Ternyata itu Yixing.

" Lay Gege! Kau kah itu?!"

Sehun bersorak seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat genggaman Kyungsoo terlepas karena refleks menutup kedua telinganya. Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Yixing yang juga berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bergeming di tempatnya sambil menatap dua namja yang saling menghampiri.

Wajah Sehun sangat ceria melihat Yixing, namun suara dan wajah Yixing sangat serius malah lebih menunjukkan rasa khawartir. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya bingung. Ada apa ini?

" Aku sudah mengira kau disini, Oh Tuhan, ada sesuatu Steve. Kita harus bicara."

Senyum di wajah Sehun mengendur, wajahnya kembali datar dan tatapannya kosong. Baru saja ia ingin memeluk Yixing, namun sepertinya ada yang sangat genting.

" Kau bersama Kyungsoo minggu pagi? Jelaskan kemana kalian pergi? "

" Ada apa Ge? kami bersama sepanjang hari Minggu. "

" The A.O.D . Mereka mengirim The Prunk ke email The Beast. "

Wajah Sehun mengernyit, apalagi setelah ini. Dia sudah lama tidak bergabung dengan The Beast, mengapa tiba-tiba Yixing mengungkit soal The Prunk dan The A.O.D. sementara Kyungsoo masih terpaku mendengar keduanya berbicara serius.

' The Prunk ? ' gumam Kyungsoo. Sungguh, mengapa hanya dia yang tidak mengerti di sini. Yang dia tau hanya maslah The Beast, itu adalah nama kelompok menari mereka bukan? Lalu siapa lagi The A.O.D?

" Apa mereka bodoh? Kita sudah lama tidak muncul mengapa mereka membuat The Prunk untuk The Beast, mereka hanya buang-buang waktu. Jangan di tanggapi Ge, biarkan saja. "

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Yixing masih belum tenang, sesekali ia melirik ke tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Mereka masih terdiam, wajah Yixing makin terlihat cemas. Apa yang harus ia katakan di sini ada Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau ia harus membeberkan semuanya di depan anak polos ini. Batin Yixing bergejolak.

Akhirnya dering bel tanda masukpun berbunyi, membuyarkan suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian saat makan siang. Temui aku di kafetaria oke. Ini penting! "

Setelah itu Yixing berlari ke kelasnya dan menghilang dari pandangan dua namja yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang sikap anehnya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpisah di persimpangan koridor dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Di dalam kelas, Kyungsoo menyapa dua Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka tertawa membicarakan sesuatu. Wajah Kyungsoo merona karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan mata bulatnya berbinar lucu karena lelucon yang di ciptakan oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Memperhatikan wajahnya lekat. Dada namja itu bergemuruh, mengapa namja bermata bulat itu seperti berputar-putar di dunianya, dan mengapa dia sangat menyukai jika namja itu ada di sekitarnya. Tak sadar pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, rona di pipinya mengapa begitu indah. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

Tanpa ia duga Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Jantung namja itu mencelos, senyumnya menghilang. orang yang di perhatikan sejak tadi menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya, lalu duduk di bangkunya yang ada tepat di depan Jongin. Sepertinya sekarang pemuda itu salah tingkah, ia mengambil sebuah buku di atas mejanya lalu berpura-pura membaca.

" Selamat pagi Jongin. Ketika aku bangun, kau sudah tak ada di asrama. Dan, juga tempo hari kau tidak pamit padaku. Kenapa terburu-buru? "

Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin dengan wajah ceria, mungkin ini efek ia terlalu banyak tertawa mendengar lelucon Baekhyun tadi.

" Aku sudah pamit dengan Steve. Tadi pagi aku buru-buru. "

Jongin, namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab sekenanya, ia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku yang ia baca. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia sangat gugup? Bukankah ia sudah sering bertemu Kyungsoo. Bahkan malam Sabtu kemarin ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mendengar celoteh Kyungsoo lagi, ia malah mendengar namja yang di hadapannya tertawa kecil.

Jongin mengintip dari balik buku, Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dengan rona di kedua pipinya, mata bulatnya berbinar, dan tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya.

Jongin menganga di balik buku, Kyungsoo tertawa di hadapannya, sedekat ini. Suasana ini seperti déjà vu. Sepertinya dulu ia pernah melihat tawa seperti ini.

" Aigoo! Jongin, aku tak tahu kau bisa mambaca buku terbalik seperti ini. Dan apa ini? Apa ini sebuah novel? Novel tentang cinta? Kau membaca novel cinta? Kim Jongin sang Pujangga. Haha~ ups! maaf! "

Mata Jongin membulat, lalu pandangannya teralih pada buku yang dia pegang. Astaga! Betapa malunya ia. Jongin memang berpura-pura membaca, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa buku yang ia pegang terbalik. Dan buku siapa ini ada di mejanya. Ia tak pernah membaca novel roman picisan seperti ini. Juduknya saja aneh.

Saat ini wajahnya semerah tomat,dan terus merutuki kecerobohannya. Sementara ia menatap Kyungsoo lagi yang masih tertawa. Entah mengapa Jongin sangat suka melihat rona di wajah Kyungsoo. Sejenak, terbesit sebuah Tanya, dia mengingat saat Kyungsoo berada di rumah Luhan. Sedang apa ia di sana? Mengapa ia mengenal Sehun?

" Kyungsoo-ah? "

" Ne Kim Jongin sang pujangga, hihii.. ada apa? "

Kyungsoo masih mengolok-oloknya karena membaca novel tadi, dan novel itu terbalik dan Kyungsoo masih tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa pegal karena tertawa terus-menerus.

" Dimana kau mengenal Sehun? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi ia tak pernah menyebutkanmu. Aku juga dekat dengan keluarganya, tapi tak pernah ada tentangmu. Apa kau juga mengenal seseorang? Kakak dari Sehun? "

Tawa di wajah Kyungsoo menghilang, airmukanya berubah menjadi canggung. Hatinya mencelos, bagaimana ia menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Keluarga Xi dan Luhan. Matanya tak lagi menatap Jongin, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha memikirkan alasan untuk menutupi hal ini dulu dari Jongin.

" Kyungsoo-ah? Kau tak menjawabku? "

" Sehun itu.. Se-sehun itu temanku. Dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kakak dari Sehun. "

Setidaknya Kyungsoo jujur dengan perkataannya. Karena ia tidak tega berbohong pada Jongin. Bagi Kyungsoo, cukup hanya orang-orang ini saja yang menutup-nutupi kenyataan dari Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin semakin terpuruk karena semakin banyak kenyataan yang ia tidak ketahui.

" Oia? Kau tidak menjawab, di mana kau bertemu Sehun. Kau sangat akrab denga Nyonya Xi ? "

" Itu.. itu.. "

Kyungsoo gugup. Kini Jongin yang di hadapannya menatapnya tajam dan menuntut sebuah jawaban. Apa yang harus ia katakan, haruskah ia ceritakan yang sebenarnya.

" Sebenarnya aku.. "

Belum lagi Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Choi Seonsangnim dating dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas. Sontak dua namja yang sedang berbicara tersebut membenarkan posisi duduk mereka dan menatap guru menawan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Choi Siwon Seonsangnim.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak! Cepat duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing. Hari ini aku memberikan sarapan yang lezat dan bergizi. "

Guru menawan itu memberikan seringaian lembut dan membuat semua siswa yang berada di dalam kelas menelan ludah kasar.

Sarapan yang lezat dan bergizi itu ternyata..

" Hari ini aku mengadakan kuis. Jika ada yang mendapat nilai C pada kuis ini, yakinlah kalian pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan. Mengerti!"

Semua siswa yang di dalam kelas hanya menganga dan terlihat sangat shock. Choi Seonsaengnim memang terkenal dengan sikap ekstrimnya, ia mengajarkan Seni Budaya Tradisional Korea.

Kyungsoo pernah mendengar, seorang sunbae mendapatkan nilai C pada kuisnya, dan Choi Seonsangnim menghukumnya untuk menghafalkan silsilah kerajaan-kerajaan zaman dahulu. Jika tidak hafal maka kau tidak akan mendapat nilai akhir pada pelajarannya.

Hari ini di mulai dengan sangat berat bagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

-oOo-

Saat makan siang, Kyungsoo minta izin pada Baekhyun dan Tao untuk makan siang bersama Yixing dan Sehun. Mendengar nama Sehun, Baekhyun dan Tao terperanjat kaget.

" Sehunie? Dia sekolah di sini? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?! Dasar bocah nakal! Aku harus bertemu dengannya.. "

Setelah berucap seperti itu Tao langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke kafetaria mencari sosok Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang sedang mengomeli Sehun di kafetaria, sementara sehun hanya menahan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada bahunya yang dibeikan Tao. Keduanya berpelukan kemudian.

Baekhyun berkata, bahwa Sehun sangat dengat dengan Tao, dulu Tao sering menginap di rumah Sehun saat akhir pekan. Jadi Sehun dan Tao sangat dekat satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat baik.

Ketika mereka berempat sedang berbicara sambil sesekali menyuap makan siang mereka, Yixing datang dengan nampan yang hanya berisi susu kotak, sebuah pir dan apel lalu meminta izin bergabung.

Dengan senang hati mereka mempersilahkan Yixing bergabung. Yixing menatap semua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Apa ia harus mengatakan di depan dua orang temannya Kyungsoo ini juga? Yixing menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil sebuah pir dari nampannya.

" Kau tidak makan Ge? Apa kau tak lapar? "

Suara Sehun menginterupsi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Mata Tao mengerjap lucu, sejenak ia memperhatikan Yixing, Tao mulai tersenyum lebar.

" Kau juga dari China? Wow hebat! Aku dari Qingdao, kau dari mana? "

" Iya, aku juga dari China, tapi aku lupa dari mana aku berasal, aku besar di panti asuhan di Korea. Saat berusia 10 tahun aku di bawa ke Korea. "

" Maafkan aku, mendengar hal itu. "

" Tak apa, itu sudah berlalu. "

Tao kini bertanya kepada Yixing dengan menggunakan bahasa China fasih, keduanya tersenyum. Dan tiga orang Korea yang berada di tengah mereka hanya mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Lay Ge? Ada apa? Tentang yang tadi pagi. "

Sehun lagi-lagi memotong acara reuni Tao dan Yixing. Namja muda ini sangat tidak sabaran. Yixing menghembuskan nafas berat, sepertinya tidak masalah bercerita sekarang di sini.

" Angel Of Death ( The AOD ), mereka membuat The Prunk untuk The Beast. "

" Aku sudah bilang jangan di gubris. "

" Steve, kau tahu, sudah puluhan The Prunk di kirim untuk The Beast aku tak pernah menggubrisnya. Tapi yang ini sangat gawat. Aku tak ingin membuat situasi ini menjadi gawat Steve. Di dalam video itu.. "

Tiga namja lainnya yang merasa tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan dua namja yang saling pandang hanya memangku wajah dengan telapak tangan, sambil mencerna kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya, dan Tao dengan mata pandanya.

" Apa yang ada di dalamnya? "

" Selain menggoda aku, Chen, dan Xiumin. Di dalamnya ada kau dan Kai. "

Sehun kini terbelalak mendengarnya. Oke dia mengerti ini semua. The Prunk memang di buat untuk menantang battle dance di klub jalanan dengan gaya mengejek. Sepertinya dia akan kembali ke The Beast, atas nama persahabatan.

" Dan masih ada satu orang lagi Steve.. "

Kini Sehun menggeram mendengar kata-kata Yixing, sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan Yixing katakan.

" Ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Di dalam video The Prunk. Dan mereka mengenali siapa Kyungsoo, aku khawatir jika- "

Benar apa yang di pikirkan Sehun, ini adalah situasi dimana Sehun sangat tidak menginginkannya. Musuh terberat mereka, mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo, dan menantang kembali The Beast. Dan Sehun menyadari betul, The AOD akan bermain kasar dan curang. Mereka tidak akan berbaik hati pada anggota genk lain, mereka juga tak segan menculik dan menyiksa anggota genk lainnya.

Sialnya, semua member The AOD memakai topeng jadi mereka tidak mengenali kehidupan mereka di luar.

Nama Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di sebut-sebut hanya merasa heran. Mengapa ia di libatkan? Sementara selama ini ia tidak memiliki hubungan social pada siapapun sebelum bersekolah formal. Mata bulatnya menuntut penjelasan dari Yixing dan Sehun.

" Lay Ge? Apa kita harus membawa Kyungsoo Hyung dalam situasi ini? "

" Aku tak tahu, ini sangat.. kau tahu? Berbeda dengan kehidupannya, ini sangat berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan namja manis seperti dia "

Keduanya memandang Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memandang mereka tajam. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seserius ini. Rahangnya mengeras, bahunya ia angkat dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kyungsoo seperti namja sejati sekarang.

" Aku tak takut dengan apapun kalian bukan namja manja dan lemah. Dan siapa itu The AOD? Aku tak mengenal mereka. Aku akan membantu kalian semampuku. "

Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, semuanya terperangah. Kyungsoo yang lembut, hangat, dan periang berubah menjadi pemuda yang serius. Sehun menggeleng lemah, sungguh ini yang sangat ia takutkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tidak akan.

Dan yang paling khawatir saat ini adalah seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi mereka berlima. Ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan sangat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Wajah namja itu mengeras dan tangannya mengepal di samping nampan makan siangnya. Ia sangat menyayangkan apa yang barusan Kyungsoo katakan. Matanya terpejam, ia merutuki sikapnya yang meninggalkan The Beast begitu saja dulu. Sekarang sahabat-sahabatnya ada dalam bahaya serius. Jongin, ia medengar semuanya.

' Mengapa mereka menginginkan Kyungsoo ? siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo ? '

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**maaf telat update, at last review lagi ya?**

**Ini abis di edit loh :3 tadi siang lelah banget, jadi sore ini ngedit sambil ngapdet, fufufu~**

**dan terima kasih banyak review yang kemarin, ngebangun banget, jadi semangat nulis lagi, ada beberapa fanfic lagi yang mau aku buat. semoga kekejar ya :3  
**

**semoga bisa update cepat. maaf untuk banyak Typos...**

**kalau mau komentar di twitterku juga boleh ( syananaa )**

**terima kasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Huang Pansy Present

Affairs of The Heart

7th Chapter

* * *

" Haruskah kau melakukan ini juga Kyungsoo-ah? aku sedikit khawatir, kau tahu? mereka terdengar mengerikan. "

Cicit Baekhyun sambil membereskan alat tulisnya saat kelas ini berakhir, yang ditanya hanya menghendikan bahunya, wajahnya masih serius semenjak pembicaraan saat makan siang tadi. Kyungsoo masih terpaku di bangkunya sambil sesekali memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya dengan lincah, tatapannya seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan semua barangnya dan hendak beranjak mengajak Kyungsoo bersama kembali ke asrama, tapi meja Kyungsoo masih berantakan dengan buku-buku yang terbuka dan alat tulis yang berantakan. Baekhyun menatap kesal sahabatnya yang sedang melamun itu.

" Ya! Kyungie! apa yang kau pikirkan?! ayo kita ke asrama, kau berjanji akan ke kamarku kan membicarakan hal ini bersama Sehun dan Yixing? cepatlah sedikit! "

Tangan Baekhyun meraih semua buku Kyungsoo dan memasukannya paksa ke dalam tas Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap tangan cekatan sahabatnya yang membereskan tasnya. Mereka berdua melupakan seseorang yang berada di belakang meja Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

" Gomawo Baekkie, aku hanya sedikit sensitif hari ini. "

" Kau tak harus memikirkannya sendirian, masih ada aku dan Tao. Yaah~ meskipun aku tak mengerti apapun tentang The Prunk ataupun, err- siapa? Angel apa itu tadi- "

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Mata bulatnya mengisyaratkan agar sahabat mungilnya untuk tidak melanjutkan ocehannya. Bersamaan dengan itu Jongin, yang sedari tadi diam di bangkunya berdiri dan segera berlalu dari belakang dua sahabat itu tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo mendesahkan nafas lega setelah Jongin berlalu keluar dari kelas, Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

" Kita tidak membahasnya di sembarang tempat uri Baekkie! "

Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada cemas, dia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui hal ini terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin curiga dengannya. Namun terlambat, Jongin sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui tentunya.

" Maaf, aku tak memperhatikan dia ada di sana. "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya dia sangat sulit mengendalikan perkataannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kepada sahabatnya itu, lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut segera berlalu menuju kamar asrama Baekhyun dan Tao untuk membicarakan tentang Battle yang akan mereka ikuti. Ya, sebuah battle yang Kyungsoo setujui tadi siang saat di kafetaria.

_-flashback, di kafetaria ._

" Kau tidak harus menerima tantangan itu hyung, kumohon. "

Sehun merengek karena Hyungnya itu memaksa untuk ikut dalam Battle yang akan di ikuti The Beast, Yixing pun ikut melarang Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah kewajibannya. Tidak mungkin dia membiarka Sehun dan teman-temannya menanggapi tantangan itu dengan personil yang sudah tidak utuh. lagi pula Kyungsoo pikir, dia memiliki sedikit kemampuan dalam hal menari, apa susahnya menari.

" Sehun, aku akan tetap ikut. Aku rasa, ini akan menjadi tidak adil jika hanya kalian berempat. Lagi pula, di dalam video itu mereka juga megerjaiku kan? berarti mereka juga menginginkanku Sehun. "

Sehun tetap menggeleng sambil meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo lalu digenggamnya erat seolah tak mau Kyungsoo pergi. Sehun tetap tidak menginginkan hyung-nya itu ikut dalam battle, ia tak bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo berada di tengah-tengah klub yang mengerikan itu bagi Sehun.

" Tidak, tidak.. hyung, kumohon."

" Sehun, dengar, aku ini namja! jadi tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti seorang yang lemah."

Kini pertahanan Sehun luluh melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang semakin memohon. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas berat. Yixing yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat drama adik-kakak di hadapannya membuka suara, dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun ke basecamp The Beast nanti malam dan dihadiahi anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Tao pun ikut bersuara, mereka bersikeras ingin menemani Kyungsoo nanti malam. awalnya Yixing ingin melarang mereka ikut, namun, akhirnya, Yixing tidak bisa menolak duo berisik tersebut.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong bangkunya kasar sehingga menimbulkan derit yang lumayan keras. Yixing terhenyak begitu melihat sosok Jongin bangkit dari duduknya yang membelakangi mereka berlima.

Sontak Yixing mengatupkan mulutnya dan bersikap sewajarnya saat Jongin dengan angkuh melewati meja mereka, sesekali Yixing menangkap ekor mata Jongin melirik ke arahnya. Setelah Jongin dirasa sudah berlalu hilang dari balik pintu kafetaria, Yixing menghembuskan nafas lega, diikuti juga oleh empat orang dihadapannya.

" Haruskah kita memberi tahunya juga? "

Kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi di hadiahi tatapan penuh penyesalan dan gelengan oleh Yixing. Sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa membaca tatapan itu. Dengan lemah ia tundukkan wajahnya.

Suasana hening menjamah mereka berlima, pembicaraan siang ini diakhiri dengan berderingnya bel tanda makan siang berakhir. Makan siang Kyungsoo masih utuh, sejak mendengar penuturan Yixing dari awal Kyungsoo jadi tidak berselera.

Sebelum berpisah ke kelas masing-masing mereka membuat kesepakatan, setelah pelajaran berakhir hari ini mereka berlima pun akan membicarakan ini di kamar Baekhyun dan Tao. Sepertinya hanya kamar mereka yang terlihat aman.

_- Flahback End_

* * *

Mungkin tidak semua yang Kyungsoo bayangkan itu menjadi kenyataan. Ketakutan jika kedua sahabatnya akan membencinya dan meninggalkannya saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoolah yang merenggut Luhan mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri sebagai namja lemah yang hampir mati jika tidak ada Luhan saat itu, ya, Luhan yang sedang putus asa dengan keadaannya yang cacat. Jika saat itu Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan koma, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menolak pendonoran jantung tersebut.

Setelah bercerita dan diselingi dengan isakan, di sinilah mereka sekarang, di kamar asrama milik Baekhyun dan Tao, saling berpelukan satu sama lain menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Tao terkejut dengan penuturan Kyungsoo bahwa ialah orang yang diberikan jantung oleh Luhan, namun mereka akhirnya lega mendengar semuanya dari Kyungsoo langsung, mereka juga membantah pemikiran Kyungsoo bahwa mereka akan membencinya. Justru mereka akan semakin menyayangi Kyungsoo, karena Luhan juga hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Ya, karena Luhan ada di dalam dirinya.

Memikirkan hal seperti itu, sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di hati Kyungsoo, perasaan yang membuat perutnya bergejolak aneh, juga ada rasa perih yang menjalar di sekitar ulu hatinya. Mengapa sekarang ia menjadi merasa aneh jika menyangkut tentang identitasnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat dalam pelukan Baekhyun, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

Tao juga berkata jika ia berada di posisi Luhan pada saat itu, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya sudah menjadi skenario Tuhan, mungkin Luhan memang terlahir sebagai malaikat bagi Kyungsoo. Ucapan Tao membuat Kyungsoo tenang, Luhan memang orang baik, pantas banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Dua namja lain yang juga berada di dalam kamar asrama Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan. Sehun pun merasa lega, setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah bisa di terima posisinya.

" Jadi Soo-ah, kau akan ikut denganku dan Sehun malam ini? kau yakin? "

Kini suara Yixing yang menginterupsi mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao dan Baekhyun, menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang berada di pipinya kemudian mengangguk lucu menanggapi pertanyaannya. Yixing menatap rona merah pada pipi tembam Kyungsoo akibat menangis tadi, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa semanis ini, bahkan setelah menangis, walaupun mata bulatnya menjadi merah dan sedikit bengkak, bibir plumnya juga semakin memerah, tapi semuanya terlihat sempurna dan.. cantik, mungkin. Yixing terhenyak dan segera merutuki batinnya yang terus menerus terpesona dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, dia itu seorang namja, mengapa ia begitu cantik.

" Lay hyung? apa kau sakit? wajahmu memerah."

Seru Sehun sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yixing. Wajah Yixing memerah padam, dan itu membuat Sehun berpikir jika Yixing terkena demam. Dengan gugup Yixing menyingkirkan tangn Sehun dari wajahnya, dan berkata dia baik-baik saja, mungkin suhu ruangannya yang sedang panas hingga wajahnya memerah. Padahal bukan karena hal itu, semburat merah di wajah Yixing itu tercipta karena seorang Kyungsoo yang mempesona. Mati-matian Yixing menutupi apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

' Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ini bukan saat yang tepat! tenanglah Zhang Yixing! '

Batin Yixing terus berceloteh menolak semua pemikiran tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang polos. Kyungsoo yang manis. Kyungsoo yang ramah, hangat, ceria. Kyungsoo yang sexy ketika menari. Kyungsoo yang ... Hell!

" Ya! Hyung! mengapa kau melamun! jadi bagaimana? "

Lagi-lagi suara Sehun yang menyadarkan Yixing dari pertarungan batin. Mengapa Kyungsoo jadi berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing yang masih terdiam.

" Yixing? kau baik-baik saja? apa mau aku ambilkan minum? wajahmu semakin memerah, aku khawatir kau benar-benar demam. "

' Ya Tuhan, suaranya sangat lembut..'

Yixing hanya menatap Kyungsoo lembut tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kyungsoo yang merasa hanya ditatap namun tidak direspon dengan baikpun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing melihat ke dalam mata Yixing, apa sebenarnya yang ia lihat sampai tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo.

" Yixing-ah? "

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Yixing, namun Yixing tetap tidak bergeming. Sehun yang berada di samping Kyungsoo pun langsung tersenyum jahil, sebegitu mempesonanyakah seorang Do Kyungsoo?

" Biar aku hyung. "

Sehun lalu bertukar posisi dengan Kyungsoo, sepersekian detik, sambil mendudukan bokongnya di samping Yixing, Sehun menyentil kening Yixing dengan jari lentiknya. Sontak itu membuat Yixing meringis kesakitan, karena Sehun sepertinya sedikit keras menyentilnya.

" Ya! Xi Sehun! sakit kau tahu! magnae kurang ajar!"

" Habisnya kau sampai meneteskan liur ketika menatap Kyungsoo hyung. "

" E-ehh.. mana? aku tidak begitu! aku tidak memperhatikannya! "

Ucap Yixing gugup sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya, takut-takut ada air liur yang menetes. ternyata memang tidak ada, Sehun memang keterlaluan.

Tawa Kyungsoo pecah. Yixing yang masih mengusap-usap dagunya pun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment ini. Kyungsoo memang sangat manis ketika tertawa. Bibir plumnya terbuka lebar dengan mata bulat yang berbinar. tanpa sadar Yixing pun juga ikut menertawai sikap bodohnya, terlihat dua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Tao juga mulai mengolok-olok tentang air liur Yixing yang seperti ingin menetes ketika melamun tadi, dan di bantah dengan lucu oleh Yixing. Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tertawa, Sehun juga ikut tertawa sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, bergelayut manja pada sang hyung. Betapa senang melihat orang yang kita sayangi berbahagia, bukan begitu Luhan hyung? itulah yang sekarang yang ada di benak Sehun.

Tawa dan canda menghiasi asrama itu sepanjang sore. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sosok yang diam terpaku di depan kamar Baekhyun dan Tao. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin lewat depan kamar itu tadi, mendengar tawa yang tak asing bergema dari dalam kamar, ia jadi terdiam dan menatap dalam pintu kamar itu.

Matanya terpejam, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mengapa ia begitu tak rela mendengar tawa Kyungsoo dari dalam. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan, sepertinya Kyungsoo bahagia sekali. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali bisa bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo dengan normal. Namun, berada di dekatnya saja membuat batinnya bergejolak. Antara menolak atau menerima, selama ini Jongin berusaha menempatkan Kyungsoo seperti bayangan saja, tapi perlahan berubah menjadi hantu yang selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat di pikirannya.

Jongin merutuki sikapnya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Untuk apa memikirkan roomate-nya yang cerewet itu, ketika Kyungsoo tak ada dia akan mencarinya hingga ia melihat sosok mungil itu, atau mungkin melakukan kegiatan menguping seperti ini, ini sudah melampaui batas. Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Ia masih mencintai Luhan, ya, hanya Luhan. Dengan mantap ia langkahkan lagi kakinya meninggalkan koridor depan kamar Baekhyun dan Tao.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Di sini terlihat sangat sepi, dan juga gelap. Kyungsoo tidak suka gelap, sehingga ia mencengkram lengan jaket Sehun. Sehun yang mengertipun mengusap jemari mungil hyung-nya itu lalu berkata semua baik-baik saja.

Mereka menaiki tangga satu persatu, dan sampailah pada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi dan terpampang sebuah plakat yang bertuliskan " Beware " . Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mentapa Yixing yang berdiri membelakanginya untuk mendorong pintu besi itu.

" Sudah sekian lama.. "

Gumamnya, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo yang masih mendekap lengannya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap menanggapi gumaman Sehun.

" So, welcome home ' Steve' "

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menerawang ke dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi ditebak-tebak sejak ia masih di luar. Dari luar semua terlihat mengerikan, semua gelap, lusuh dan seperti tak berpenghuni, mungkin jika pagi atau siang hari tidak akan terlihat sesuram ini.

Namun, itu semua di luar dugaan Kyungsoo, ia menganga melihat pemandangn berbeda di hadapannya. Di balik pintu -lusuh- besi itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup bersih dan terang. Ketika Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk lagi ke dalamnya ada sebuah rak sepatu mini tingkat tiga, ada dua pasang sepatu yang bertengger di dalamnya.

Ruangan itu di penuhi oleh cermin raksasa pada sekelilingnya, lebih mirip dengan studio menari di sekolahnya, namun lebih kecil. Di sudut belakang ada sebuah sofa dan di sampingnya ada sebuah meja nakas. Di sofa itu telah duduk dua pemuda yang mempesona. Yang satu dengan anggun menyilangkan kakinya sambil sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya, pipinya gembil, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sepertinya ia sedang serius dengan sesuatu. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda yang bersandar pada sofa mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun di urungkan niatnya karena terkejut melihat sosok mungil yang sedang terperangah.

Dengan lucunya Kyungsoo membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang bersurai coklat muda yang sedang memandangnya aneh. Wajah pemuda itu berubah jadi ceria ketika melihat sosok lain di belakang Kyungsoo. Dengan reflek menyenggol namja mungil berpipi tembam di sampingnya, merasa terganggu akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah namja bersurai coklat muda itu.

" Wae? kau menggang- Steve! Oh My Lord!"

Namja berpipi gembil yang awalnya ingin memarahi namja yang di sebelahnya, terperanjat kaget melihat bayangan Sehun di cermin, segera ia meletakkan laptopnya di sofa lalu berlari kecil ke arah Sehun memeluknya erat.

" Hai Steve, long time no see, bad boy! "

Seru namja bersurai coklat kini menyusul namja berpipi gembil tadi dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku dua hyungnya itu. Yixing yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku melihat reuni singkat Sehun dan dua namja tadi.

" Kau sudah siap? aku akan perkenalkan kau pada mereka, mungkin mereka memang sedikit berisik, tapi kau akan menyukai mereka. "

Yixing memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke arah tiga namja yang sedang melepas rindu. Yixing berdehem pelan, menginterupsi kegiatan tiga namja di hadapannya. Tiga namja itu menoleh ke arahnya, Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, dan dua namja lainnya terlihat menunggu penjelasan dari leader mereka.

" Siapa si manis itu Lay? " tanya pemuda berpipi gembil antusias.

" Kenalkan, Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia akan bergabung dengan The Beast mulai malam ini. Aku sudah pernah memberitahukan tentangnya kan? "

Senyuman hilang dari pria berpipi gembil tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada sofa tadi membereskan laptonya, bergegas menuju sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan itu tanpa menggubris teriakan dari Yixing dan namja yang satunya.

Kyungsoo pun merasa tak enak hati, apa ada yang salah dengan kehadirannya. Kyungsoo menunduk memilin ujung kaosnnya, air mata mengembang di pelupuk mata bulatnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian pendonoran itu, tentu saja semua anggota - minus Jongin tentunya - Beast sudah tahu tentang pendonoran jantung tersebut. Apa pemuda itu membencinya? apa sebaiknya ia pergi saja dari sini? merasakan penolakan seperti ini menyesakkan. apa yang harusnya ia lakukan, batin Kyungsoo terus menggerutu menyalahkan kehadirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

Sehun dan Yixing berusaha menjelaskan semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. 'Xiumin' begitu Yixing menyebut namja berpipi gembil tadi, ia mungkin hanya belum siap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo secara langsung.

" Hyung dulunya sangat dekat dengan Luhan, jadi wajar saja ia merasa sedikit, umm.. belum siap mungkin. "

Kali ini namja bersurai coklat muda itu menyuarakan pendapatnya. Namja itu tersenyum lalu megulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo yang lalu disambut hangat oleh Kyungsoo. Sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi merahnya Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum manis pada namja di hadapannya.

" Namaku Kim Jongdae, panggil aku 'Chen', semua anggota Beast punya nama dancefloor sendiri. Dan, omong-omong, yang tadi itu namanya Kim Minseok, panggil saja 'Xiumin-hyung', dia kakakku, ia yang tertua di sini. Ia agak sensitif, maafkan sikapnya ya Kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, sepertinya akan sulit berada di sini dengan seseorang yang belum bisa menerima kehadirannya.

" Maafkan aku- "

Lirihnya, suara Kyungsoo serak, mungkin sedang menahan tangis agar tidak pecah disaat seperti ini.

" Untuk apa? "

" Karena aku, a-aku.. a-ak- "

Kyungsoo gugup, sebenarnya ia tak ingin lagi mengungkit ini, ia takut Sehun akan sedih lagi. Mengapa jadi seberat ini- lagi-lagi batin Kyungsoo merutuki sikapnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

" Sudahlah hyung, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kami tidak meghakimimu, kami semua menerima kehadiranmu. Kau seperti obat bagi kami. Kau sangat berarti bagi kami untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. kau mengerti? hmm ? "

Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil membisiki kalimat-kalimat yang membangkitkan semangat Kyungsoo lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar penyesalan dari hyung-nya itu lagi. Seberapa banyakpun ia merasa menyesal, keadaan tak berubah. Tak akan ada yang kembali, semua berjalan maju bukan mundur. Yang telah terjadi, maka terjadilah. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sehun sakit.

" A-aku mengerti. "

Kyungsoo mencoba agar suara terdengar lebih tegar, namun gagal, suaranya terdengar canggung.

" Ah! Kyungsoo, kau belum mempunyai nama dancefloor bukan? bagaimana jika kita mencarinya sekarang. Hmm, apa yang bagus ya? Do Kyungsoo.. Kyungie? ahh tidak itu terlalu manis . "

Yixing menggerutu sendiri, ia menggaruk kepalnya sendiri yang tak gatal, mencoba memikirkan nama yang cocok bagi Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana kalau Do, ... umm, Do-NUT? seperti matanya yang bulat, haha.. "

" Jangan bercanda Chen! seriuslah! battle dance tinggal empat hari lagi!"

" Maaf Lay.. habis, ia lucu sekali. Terlalu menggemaskan, aku takut ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan dengan dunia kita. "

Namja yang di panggil Chen tadi menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terkiki kecil, Chen tidak pernah bisa serius dan itu membuat Yixing mendengus sebal mendegar setiap penuturannya.

" Bagaimana dengan nama Jepang atau Inggris? kita buat se-misterius mungkin. "

Ujar Sehun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Kyungsoo yang namanya sedang di acak-acakpun hanya terpaku dengan mata bulatnya yang sedari tadi bergantian memandang siapa yang bicara. Mendengar penuuran Sehun, Kyungsoo tertarik ikut memikirkan nama dancefloornya, meski ia tak sepenuhnya yakin tentang apa yang ia pikirkan akan sekeren nama namja-namja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, Jongin mempunyai nama dancefloor Kai, Sehun dengan Steve, Yixing dengan Lay, Jongdae dengan Chen, oke yang satu itu imut menurut Kyugsoo, dan yang terakhir Minseok dengan Xiumin, lalu apa yang pantas dan misterius dengannya.

" Nama Inggris ya? "

Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Sosok itu kembali, mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat siapa yang berucap, ia sempat putus asa, namun detik kemudian ia melihat orang itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan dua namja yang ada di sisinya. Sehun mengulum senyum lega, Yixing dan Chenjuga hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Namamu Do Kyungsoo kan? bagaimana kita ambil dari margamu, umm.. DO, D (di) point O. **'D.O'**, Dio? bagaimana? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu sambil menahan tangisnya, mata bulat beningnya kembali di banjiri air mata. Sementara tiga namja lainnya hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

" Selamat datang Dio. "

Sosok itu merentangkan tanganya menyambut Kyungsoo. Dengan berlinang air mata, Kyungsoo membalas dengan memeluk erat sosok itu. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar, sosok itu adalah Xiumin yang baru saja menerima kehadirannya. Ketakutan Kyungsoo sirna ketika Xiumin memeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil mengusap surainya penuh sayang.

Tangis Kyungsoo makin pecah, semua yang ada di ruangan itu memahami perasaan Kyungsoo. Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu juga Yixing, mungkin mulai saat ini ia akan sibuk dengan latihan-latihan untuk membalas The Prunk, sedangkan Chen yang paling semangat dan ceria melihat dua namja yang saling berpelukan itu.

Sebahagia inikah rasanya di terima, tapi mengapa masih ada rasa sakit disini, rasanya sesak, perih. Detik kemudian ada pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan yang tercipta dari relung batinnya sendiri. Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya, bergeleng pelan menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyakitkan itu.

Xiumin merasakan namja yang di pelukannya makin terisak, dengan lembut ia membelai surai Kyungsoo sambil membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

" Sstt, uljima Dio-ah, maafkan sikapku ya? "

" Tidak. T-Tidak.. ma-maafkan aku hyung.. "

Suasana hangat malam ini berlangsung lebih lama, setelah perkenalan dan tangis-menangis, semua mulai memikirkan apa konsep yang menarik untuk battle nanti, mereka mulai merancang kostum, latar dan juga musiknya.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo tangkap hari ini, Xiumin adalah seorang yang sangat terampil dalam masalah merancang kostum, sedangan Yixing sangat terampil di bidang mengaransemen maupun mengedit beberapa musik hingga terdengar sangat harmonis. Chen menyiapkan beberapa kamera mungil yang fungsinya merekam beberapa adegan battle dari sudut klub, Chen juga menyiapkan beberapa cat semprot yang beraneka warna mencolok, ternyata Chen juga jago dalam hal membuat graviti. Sedangkan Sehun, setelah Kai hengkang dan Luhan tiada, jadilah ia sendiri Main Dancer untuk The Beast, bukan berarti Yixing, Chen, dan Xiumin tidak bisa menari. Mereka semua ahli dalam meliuk-liukan badan, akan tetapi Sehunlah yang mengkoordinasikan koreografinya, tentunya saat ini bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun tak yakin akan posisinya dalam battle ini. Sungguh, di sini hanya ia yang tidak mengerti, ia sngat buta dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi instingnya mengatakan, biarkan Yixing dan Sehun yang menuntunnya. Kadang ia juga membayangkan Jongin juga ada di sini, bersama melewati semua tantangan dari lawan menari mereka.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak kejadian di rumah kediaman Xi, Kyungsoo jarang berkomunikasi dengan Jongin. Mungkin ini untuk meredam kecurigaan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin tahu dulu, ia ingin Jongin bisa menari lagi, bersama The Beast lagi. Ia sangat ingin Jongin bisa bersinar lagi seperti yang apa Luhan ceritakan. Kyungsoo ingin melihat Jongin tersenyum lagi, karena mungkin ia telah merasakan perasaan lain yang lebih kuat. Perasaan yang mati-matian ia redam agar tak jadi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menurutnya tak harus ada, kenyataannya bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo mencintai seorang Kim Jongin yang ia pikir masih milik Xi Luhan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Apa ini terlalu pendek? Maafkan aku para reader, mungkin fanfic ini terlihat sangat membosankan ya? tapi aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat fiksi ini lebih menarik.**

**maafkan juga untuk telat update :p , ada beberapa FF di kepalaku yang belum ter-realisasikan, dan itu menyakitkan. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff abal ini :p , aku juga sempet terharu membaca beberapa review yang bikin aku semangat buat nulis lagi. Mungkin, sekitar beberapa Chapter dari AoTH ini, aku akan debut ff yang lain, ada TAORIS dan BaekYeol, diantara dua itu mana yang lebih menarik? mungkin para reader bisa memberi saran lewat review.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, aku sayang kalian semua , maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu, tapi semua review aku baca kok, dan aku sangat tersanjung. kalian bisa hubungi aku lewat akun Twitter-ku /syananaa ,**

**At last, REVIEW LAGI YAAAAAA :D**

***bow bareng Tao***


End file.
